The Anime Investigators
by JSVmedia
Summary: A murder shocks a small town and 10 anime characters come together and solve this crime and track down the killer. If they want to find the killer they must play the killer's rules by one investigator will be killed in every three days.
1. Default Chapter

Anime Murder 1

**Introduction: In a small town of Moonlight Town, a killer is on the loose. 10 anime characters are willing to investigate this crime. Now they must go to the town of Moonlight to play the killer's twisted game and they must track down the killer and solve the mystery before they're killed off one by one.

* * *

Root for your favorite character to survive and slove the mystery and you can figure out who is the killer.

* * *

**

A large bus called the World Portal heading for a small city called Moonlight Town where a murder just happened a few days ago. The bus is carrying 10 anime characters are on the bus heading to the Warehouse Cabin as the Warehouse Cabin will be the headquarters of the anime characters.

The bus arrives at the headquarters to get their first information and a Secret Agent is waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Andy Parker the leader of this investigation. Can you please tell your fellow investigators your name," said Andy.

"My name is Alfred Izuruha (Gundam 0800)," said Alfred.

"I'm Ash Ketchum (Pok'emon)," said Ash.

"I'm Li Syaoran (Cardcaptors)," said Li.

"Hello, I'm Yahiko Myojin (Rurouni Kenshin)," said Yahiko.

"My name is Ulrick Stern (Code Lyoko)," said Ulrick.

"My name is Conan Edogawa (Case Closed)," said Conan.

"I'm Jim Hawking (Outlaw Star)," said Jim.

"My name is Shute Vernon (SD Gundam Force)," said Shute.

"I'm Genki Sakura (Monster Rancher)," said Genki.

"My name is Sai Saici (G Gundam)," said Sai Saici.

"So there's ten of us. The victims were the Smith Family. The killer left a video in the mailbox to give us some information," said Andy then he plays the video and on the screen is a woman.

"That's Debbie (Mother) Smith," said Andy as they see Debbie is being forced to read the killer's message.

"Tonight I have begin my life's work at the Smith house. There will be more to come. Robert (father) and Sandra (daughter) Smith are dead and they belong to me now. I have no use for Debbie Smith and I'll send her back soon. Let's play a game, these 15 people all live the town of Moonlight. I'm one of the 15. If you want to find out who I am, you have to play be my rules you would need more than luck," said Debbie then the video shows Robert and Sandra Smith getting murdered. The killer's camera runs into Robert first then a flash and a bang then Robert falls to the ground then see Debbie and Sandra upstairs and starts running away while the killer is running after Sandra then killers her the same way as Sandra then that's the end of the tape telling Robert and Sandra are dead and Debbie might be still alive.

Suspects:

Erick Anderson

Tina Ryan

Neil Sanchez

Rev Bernie Knight

Amy Nakamura

Paul Dixon

Laura Powers

Daniel McKay

Randy Silver

Janet Mitchell

Fred Johnson

Kelly Baker

Carmen Rose

Timmy Ford

Calvin Brown

"Those fiftieth people are our suspects," said Andy

Then they arrive at Town Hall. Upon their arrival, they are met by Timmy Ford who is the police chief of Moonlight Town and brought into a packed and frantic town-hall meeting where they are introduced to the town. They receive a rather rude greeting and barraged with questions, which they choose not to answer at the time. Some of them laughs they investigate this crime because all of them are kids.

Then at night at the Investigation Headquarters, Timmy Ford arrives at headquarters and informs the group that Debbie Smith's was just found by Fred Johnson at Taylor's Dock.

At 9 o'clock at night Ash and Li were sent to Taylor's Dock where they help carry Debbie's body off of Johnson's boat and waiting for an ambulance. Along with the body a black envelope which as another killer video and a letter with words from a newspaper saying "The Game Has Begun," meaning the townspeople lives are endanger also they have the killer's rules.

Ash and Li takes the killer video and the rules back to Headquarters. This one shows of the ten investigators watch surveillance style through the windows of their headquarters. The voice over of the film is the killer's voice, well disguised and digitized so as to be unidentifiable. It is impossible to even determine whether it is a man or a woman.

The Killer's Message "Welcome to Moonlight. I hope you like my gift I left you. I see you have decided to play my game, so I have sent you my rules. I look forward to meeting each one of you,"

One final piece of evidence is found in the film can, another note, and similarity printed with dynotype. It's the killer rules to the game.

"These are the killer's rules. He/she will send one blue and one red envelope every three days. The red envelope will ask a question in our investigation and if we answer correctly, the killer will clear one of the 15 suspects. The blue envelope will have two maps and only two investigators will be sent out but one person must go to one location alone. One location the killer will leave an important clue, the other location the killer will be waiting and kill one of you," said Andy.

"How we suggest we do that?" ask Ash.

"The killer suggested that we vote two people to go out on those nights. The two highest votes will go out," said Andy then the team hesitated then they went the killer's way.

Later Ash, Li, Conan, and Jim went to the balcony and see men in tuxedoes standing around in the area.

"Does it seems strange men in tuxedo dress a like," said Conan.

"I wonder what are they doing here?" ask Li.

"I wonder they are working for the killer?" ask Ash.

"Or someone else," said Jim.

Day 2

The day begins Andy dividing the investigators into teams.

A quick review from the killer's film now take place as Andy preps them on the first track on they day, investigating the crime scene. They notice Robert was working on clocks in the basement when he was attacked. They think the killer might be looking for something specific and that they should find the clock Robert was working on. Also they notice a white flash in each killing and killer might be using a gun. So the evidence of the piece to look for us a bullet shell. Finally the see a reflection of a car window. The see the car in the film isn't at the house now, so they must determined what happened to the car.

"That will be Team 1's task and Team 1 will be Ash, Li, Conan, and Yahiko," said Andy.

"Team 2 assignment is to question Carmen Rose who is Robert Smith next-door neighbor. She may have some information on the night of the murder. It is also pointed out that she remands a suspect and the investigators should be careful not to divulge information. Team 2 will be Jim, Ulrick, Genki, and Sai Saici," said Andy.

"Team 3 will be headed by Shute and Alfred. They will investigate Fred Johnson. Johnson was reportedly been fired by Robert Smith in a dispute over money. The team is to get his alibi for the night of the murder and determine his relationship with Robert Smith. I should give you this warning that they should becareful and stay together. If they are ever alone they are at risk with the killer," said Andy.

Later Team 3 finds Johnson unloading crates of fish off his boat with his first mate, Ralph Green. Johnson however is no mood to talk and tells them he will meet them later that night at the Moonlight Cafe. The investigators leave empty handed.

Meanwhile, Team 1 is photographing and collecting evidences at the Smith house and found no bodies. They find the basement is flooded by water by a broken water pipe caused when Robert backed into the water heater when the killer attacked him.

"We better find that clock," said Conan.

"Li and me should investigate in the basement while you and Yahiko search the rest of the house," said Ash. Ash and Li work knee-deep water to try and find the clock and other evidence.

Upstairs Conan and Yahiko search for any evidence and see Sandra's personal computer with a mini camera. They take the computer in case there is any evidence on the hard drive.

While surveillance the scene, Tina Ryan pays an unexpected visit to the Smith house. Yahiko and Conan are adamant about not letting her in and when questioned why she's here, Tina doesn't give then a real answer why she is even there.

"I want to check thinks out," said Tina.

She finally leaves and when Conan ask her if she has any information for them, she responds that giving information is a two way street. Tina drives off. The team continues to search the house for hours. Conan finally makes a discovery, a .375 shell casing lying on Sandra's bedroom floor.

Meanwhile Team 2 is enjoying tea or cookies at Carmen Rose house. Also present is Sarah Sliver (Randy Sliver's mother) and a friend of Carmen and an owner of a hardware store.

"I remember earlier that evening of the murders that Robert and Randy Sliver where having a argument in the Smith driveway over whether Randy should be dating Sandra. Randy is 4 years older than Sandra and had returned home from Harvard University to help run the hardware business. At one point, Robert was yelling at Sandra, Randy picked up a tire iron, but them dropped it," said Carmen Rose.

"Randy does a bit of temper," said Sarah.

Once through with there tracks, Team 1 and 2 return to headquarters and find another message from the killer which is a red and blue envelope which the killer promised so they bring them inside.

At 8:43PM Team 3 was went out to the Moonlight Cafe. Sai Saici thinks Johnson is cocky and uncooperative. Kelly Baker the owner of the cafe is hobnobbing his patrons, whom are the key suspect of the investigation.

Among the other suspects they get to meet Paul Dixon a business partner with Robert and Amy Nakamura a local attorney who is showing Paul a lot of "personal" attention and Janet Mitchell a best friend to Sandra.

Johnson finally shows up and sits next to Sai Saici and Shute and treats them to dinner.

"I worked with Robert at the Fishermen's Aquaculture business, but they both knew that it wasn't a place for him. Robert gave me money to buy my own ferryboat with gentlemen's agreement that I would pay Robert back when I was able to do so. I was never fired by Robert, I quit," said Johnson.

Then Johnson tells that Robert and Paul Dixon didn't get alone even they were partners. Then he tells them that he and Tina Ryan has gone into Bangor for a VFW meeting the night of the murder. Sai Saici and Shute clearly see a connection between Fred Johnson and Tina Ryan as a new lead of the investigation.

Day 3

At the morning briefing, the group examines the evidence collected the day before the crime scene. When studying the recovered clock, they find hidden photos of an apparent affair between Robert Smith and Tina Ryan. These are surveillance type photos taken through a window as Robert and Tina were making love.

"Now I know why Tina was there. She might be looking for the photos," said Conan.

On Sandra's computer has talk between Sandra and Janet from the night of the murder. Sandra is crying, telling Janet about the fight on the driveway (the one witnessed by Carmen Rose) between her father and Randy. She said that Randy told her that he didn't love her that it was all in act. This doesn't make sense to Janet and it is unclear whether Randy actually said this or her father told her this to keep them apart. Then Sandra signs off without any further explanation. It was the last time anyone was Sandra alive.

Next briefing is the opening of the red envelope and the reading of the killer's question. If they get it right, they will clear one of the suspects.

" The question is: because no bodies were found, what did I wrap the bodies with the bodies to remove them from the house?" ask Andy reading the killer question.

"I would believe shower curtains, because on the killer and Sandra's video there were shower curtains in the background. When I was in the room the curtains was gone," said Conan.

"That's a good answer," said Ulrick so they put they type shower curtains and the answer was correct and Timmy Ford is not the killer then everyone cheered.

"Don't celebrate too long because I'll be back to open the black envelope and two of you will have to play the killers game and one of you will be not coming back," said Andy then he leave headquarters.

Downstairs Ash and Li are talking thinks over.

"I feel a bad person sending someone to their death and all of us is not older than 16," said Ash.

"I don't want to be that bad too, but we must play the killers rules. I'm afraid that that first person will be me," said Li.

"Or anyone else," said Ash then Conan and Alfred enters the room.

"That make me a bad person too. Now this makes me feel the mind of an emotional killer," said Conan.

"I would know some soldiers that the feel bad killing or sending someone to their deaths," said Alfred.

"The question is which one of us won't be alive tomorrow," said Li.

Then 6 o'clock each and one at a time the investigators go into a sound proof room and make their selections and why and they can't vote for themselves. Then Andy went to collect the votes as the investigators' back is turned then Andy tells them to turn around.

"The two people are going are Li and Genki," said Andy then opens the blue envelope gives Li and Genki each a smaller envelope with a map inside both of them. Then they both open their envelopes and tell them where they are heading.

"I'm heading to North Island," said Li.

"I'm heading to the Dairy Farm," said Genki.

"There's a last rule in this big envelope that they must go barefoot on their night alone. There's a camera in the sound proof booth and you can make your last will and testament," said Andy and Li went into the booth first.

"So I might regret saying that I may not be alive tomorrow. These last three days was a great experience for me being on a smart and strong team. Yes, I had a great life meeting a girlfriend named Sakura Avalon. If I'm dead I would like to tell the survivors that I love her and I will always be with her when ever she needs or wants me. So if you're hearing this please do that favor for me," said Li then went out to the room.

Then Genki enters the booth.

"Well the team choose Li and me to go out at night and go to the clue or to our death. If I'm ready to die for the city then I am. I would hate be the first one to go but this aren't fair as it seems. I have a girl named Holly and if I'm dead and I can't tell her directly. Just tell he that I love her, I'll miss her and I'll be with her if she wants. I hope I go to heaven even I vote someone to their death if I die tonight. I had a great life and I hope my next life is better. I hope I come back tonight or you 9 people have the best of luck in the world," said Genki then leaves the room.

It's 10:30PM at departure time. Neil Sanchez arrives at the front door to pick up Genki and Ralph Green is picking up Li.

Genki arrives at the Dairy Farm and starts heading to a building barefooted. Li's rides to North Island is via Johnson's boat drove by Ralph. Both Li and Genki following the maps to the end point and barefoot.

The map takes Genki through two barns. The first is full of junk and follows a meandering course through farm equipment and milk tanks. Then she went to the second barn where the mild tanks are running. Then she meets the end of the map and sees a Giant X made of white flowers. The flowers are covered in blood. Genki begins to walk towards them.

"Is this the clue?" ask Genki.

Meanwhile Li arrives at the island and follows the path up some stairs to a small cabin and finds a long ramp leading down to the shore on the opposite side of the island of the island from where Li landed. Up ahead Li sees a red flare burning above it and a giant X with white flowers covered with blood, Li approach.

At the Dairy Farm, Genki approaches the flowers. Behind Genki an eerie green glow spots Genki. Then without warning the glow races to Genki then he screams in fear. Then a loud gunshot sound and a white flash happen. Genki falls and lies on the ground while the killer walks away. Genki is dead.

At North Island, Li approaches the flowers. They are mounted of on the wreck of an old fishing boat. The name on the boat is still clear "Bonnie Rose." Genki takes photos with his camera, then removes the flowers.

It's almost midnight at Headquarters; the group is anxious who is coming back. Then the footsteps from the stairs and Li appear in their eyes. They cheer and applauded for Li's safe return.

"Tomorrow is a new day," said Li.

* * *

**Who's Next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Murder 2

Day 4

The morning opens with Andy saying that they lost a member of the 10-investigator group and sees a lot of stress in the other 9 investigators' eyes.

"Today is Debbie Smith's funeral and it's the best time to see all our suspect together in one spot," said Andy.

Li delivers the clue that she discovered the night before: the wreckage of a ship by the name of Bonnie Rose. Andy informs the investigators that the Bonnie Rose was destroyed in an accident in 1971 and the owner of the boat was Eric Rose who was Carmen Rose's husband.

Team 1: Carmen Rose

Investigate "Bonnie Rose" Boat Accident

Identify Eric Rose

Team 1 is assign to Li, and Sai Saici. 

"I suggest that they formally question Tina Ryan. From the pictures that they found in Robert's clock and she has to be question about it," said Andy.

Team 2: Tina Ryan.

Question relationship with Robert Smith

Compare with alibi with Fred Johnson

Team 2 is assign to Ash, Alfred and Ulrick.

Finally, since Johnson is both at the funeral and one of their prime suspects.

Andy suggests it's a good time for a little breaking in and entering. It's seems that Johnson's cabin is now ripe for the plucking, so the third team will send the team of investigators to search his home. Being the good cop that he is, Andy reminds the group that they don't have a search warrant and thus need to be extremely careful to not disturb the environment in question.

Team 3: Fred Johnson.

Search cabin for evidence

Team 3 will be Conan, Jim, Shute and Yahiko and Timmy Ford will help him on this mission.

With everyone's fully into place, Rev Bernie Knight a pastor and a suspect, giving a eulogy at a memorial. The investigators on Team 1 and 2 are in attendance, while those on Team 3 approach the "well-kept" estate of Fred Johnson. Back at the funeral, Rev. Knight begins to look at like a suspect that he is. While remembering Sandra Smith, Knight becomes lost in thought, calling her young and vibrate before adding that she was pious. It seems that young Sandra was a volunteer at Knight's church.

After Knight was done, Paul Dixon (suspect) takes the podium while initially sounding mournful, Dixon goes to the discuss the founding of the Smith Foundation which will "do the things that Robert would want." When Dixon says this, Johnson stalks off and heads for his truck, forcing Alfred to warn Team 3.

Meanwhile Team 3 are having a hard time getting in when they do they uncover a living room filled with toys.

Back at the funeral Alfred runs up to Johnson's truck. Back at the memorial service, Dixon is continuing his explanation of the Smith Foundation and the hotel that he is sure Robert would have want him to build. Behind Dixon, a man in a tuxedo (the same tuxedo uniform from the first chapter and Ash calls them the "Tuxedo Men") comes out of the car followed by Gen. Daniel McKay, suspect and a Mind/Science leader. McKay waste no time in telling Dixon that he is delivering a commercial and not a eulogy. Alfred had coaxed Johnson out of his truck by asking by asking him what this "Connor's" first name is they were taking about before. Clever, McKay, now fully control back in memorial service, goes on to say that he loves Moonlight and the best way to memorialize the Smith's is to preserve the heritage of the town. He concludes by saying Dixon and his business plans will destroy the land that he loves.

Back on Team 3, the investigators and Ford discover a bloody bath with a bag in it. Upon this discovery we flash back to Alfred talking to Johnson outside of his truck.

"Things are not looking to good for me right now," said Johnson.

Johnson goes to the cemetery for a while drink, at the cabin, the investigators found a freezer with a pool of blood leaking from it. At the funeral Debbie Smith's casket is being lowered, and the investigators are pursuing their leads. Li and Sai Saici talk with Carmen and they observe a drunk Johnson rambling through the cemetery. Carmen finally says she wants to visit her dead husband and Li and Sai Saici offered to escort her to her husband's grave.

Back at Johnson's cabin.

"Something was missing when I was upstairs. Its seems that Fred Johnson of an obsession for Ms. Ryan, as evidence by the fish hooks through the eyes of a picture of Robert Smith, indicating that he was well aware of the little affair in which the two people were engaged," said Conan.

On Team 2, Ash and Ulrich ask Tina Ryan if she knew Robert Smith that well.

"I help fix his cars, but I don't really know him," said Tina.

Ash and Ulrich, knowing the pictures inside Smith's clocks indicate a somewhat different view of reality, convinces to meet Tina the next day, where she could be more questioned fully. Meanwhile Li, Sai Saici and Carmen arrive at the grave of Eric Rose only to be found out that it been recently been dug up and refilled. Rose immediately start claming the people who did this and they still remember. Sai Saici calls Ford to help them at the grave.

Day 5

The next day, the group goes over it discoveries from the day before. They found out that Eric Rose died in an explosion and she thinks she knows who stole the body. The mission for Team 1 is thus to investigate this thief. Since Tina Ryan didn't admit she had an affair with Robert Smith, Team 2's mission new mission is to confront Tina at the wake she promised to meet them at. The human blood found at Johnson's home was won by the investigators a search warrant. Serving that warrant is the new mission for Team 3.

On Team 2 Ulrick sits down with Tina and they listen to Janet Mitchell's rather disturbing remembrance of her best friend Sandra. Tina just asks Ash to come to her house. When confronting by the pictures, Tina admits to having an affair, but she has no idea who took the pictures and swears she really loves Robert.

On Team 1, the investigators arrive at the hospital where Rose is under sedation. They found out that Daniel McKay was Rose first boyfriend and that Arnold Smith (Robert's Smith father), Eric Rose and Daniel McKay were founders of the Fishermen's Aquaculture. When she left Daniel for Eric, Daniel withdrew his shares in Fishermen and we are told "barricade himself in the compound." This is why Carmen feels that Daniel is the one who defiled Eric's grave.

On Team 3, the investigators and Timmy Ford discover that the freezer that was leaking blood is now open and empty, but there is a trail of blood leaking on the forest. After a brief chase, Ford apprehends Johnson, and the investigators discover that Fred Johnson was burying bagged blood. Illegally obtained, Johnson is still being under arrest for possessing blood, but the discovery is hardly the critical clue that we are hoping for. Johnson meanwhile, claims that he needed the blood because of his diseases from the Vietnam War.

Day 6

The crew goes over the clues they found. The bagged blood is seems to be type 0 and doesn't match to any of the Smith family. Ash relays what little he discovered by interviewing Tina Ryan, and not surprisingly the group elects to keep her a suspect as well. Li tells the story of Carmen Rose and Daniel McKay and at this Andy decides that the McKay lead will definitely need to follow up on. Now the evidence now its time to open the red envelope which was found on the porch this morning. If the investigators answer the question correctly the killer will clear a suspect. The question asks what is the birth date of Eric Rose. Li says that they took a picture of that so they don't have a problem to answer and Neil Sanchez is cleared from the suspect board. Andy warns the group that he will be back a six to open the blue envelope to send some one to the clue or their death.

Then at six the crew starts voting the two who will go out.

"The crew has chosen Yahiko Myojin and Alfred Izuruha," said Andy and Yahiko and Alfred looked shocked. Then Andy gives them the maps.

"I'm heading to the 48 Street Mansion," said Yahiko reading where he's going to go.

"I will be heading to the Wheat Mill," said Alfred then Alfred is the one to enter the booth first to make his last will and testament.

"This means that I will be heading at the Wheat Mill to find the clue of the killer and I have a 50 chance of coming back to this place or a 50 chance to be not alive at 1 o'clock in the morning. If I'm not alive tomorrow then tell a girl named Dorothy back home that I liked her when I first was her and tell my family that I will love them even in death. I had a lot of one in a life time experience and that was good enough for me to make my life complete even at age 11. I hope I see the rest of you tonight or see you in heaven," said Alfred then he left and Yahiko enter the booth.

"Well tonight I have to risk a 50 of my life to play this game to find the killer's clue or his weapon. I had a great 10 years of my life and had the action that I wanted. If I have to die tonight I have friends and a girlfriend named Tsubame and tell them that I love them and I will be with them always. This all I can say for now and see you at the other side," said Yahiko.

Before going out Li gives them some advice to look for a giant X and the clue might be there.

Then it's 10:30PM and Yahiko an Alfred went out of the Headquarters to the location. Alfred gets driven to his location meanwhile Yahiko gets driven to the Mansion. Yahiko walks towards the house going barefoot because of the rules. Alfred goes into what looks like an antique store then went upstairs then machinery comes to life. As they both approach the Yahiko reads slowly of the Fishermen's Aquaculture.

"This is the X Li was talking about," said Alfred in his location then a blue glow running towards Alfred then he turns around then the tries to block his head but it's too late. Alfred is dead.

Back at headquarters as the crew is waiting to see who is coming back. Then they hear the door slam then footsteps on the stairs. Then Yahiko appears in front of their eyes that they cheered for Yahiko's safe return but still sad that Alfred didn't make it.

Yahiko shows a can with 3 fingers inside and they wonder what does a pieces of a boat and fingers connected to.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Murder 3

Day 7

An early morning starts with a knock on the front door at HQ and finds Neil Sanchez with news of a late night driving encounter.

"After I dropped of Yahiko back to headquarters last night. A white car with a broken headlight ran off my cab," said Neil, the car matches Sandra's missing car.

"The driver was Randy Silver. He drove off down the old fire road," said Neil.

A morning briefing that he has to have assigned his three teams.

Team 1 will include Conan, Ash and Sai Saici and their mission is to question Randy about his alibi and place a bug on him, and to stake him out to see if he leads them to Sandra's car.

Team 2 following up on the Randy Silver lead will be Team 2. They will stake out the fire road and look for Sandra's white car. They should be prepared to photograph anyone seen in the car. The night of the murders, the white car was stolen, so if the investigators can connect Randy with the car, they may have their killer. Team 2 will be assign to Li, Shute and Ulrich.

In the discussing the Killer clue brought back by Yahiko the night before, Andy informs the group that the severed fingers, a ring finger, and the pinky, definitely belong to Robert Smith. They were packed with mustard and oil, the old style way of preserving fish. The lab report on the finger reveal that they were treated with a chemical normally used in taxidermy.

As Erick Anderson the mayor of Moonlight is an expert in taxidermy. Team 3 will take the fingers to Erick Anderson to get his expert opinion. They are also to ask him about the Fishermen's logo on the sardine can the fingers were found in. This assignment will he handed to Yahiko and Jim. Andy must remind them that Erick Anderson is a suspect.

Team 1 finds Randy Silver at the hardware store.

"I haven't seen Sandra's car since the night of the murder," said Randy. He is still clearly devastated by the lost of his girlfriend. He explains how every weekend he and Sandra always went down and hug out at the pier. The night of the murders, he went to the Smith house to pick up Sandra. But upon arriving, he was confronted by an angry Robert Smith who said he had "a lot of nerve showing up there" and that he could never see Sandra again.

Randy's response was to tell Robert to let Sandra to make up her own mind. Sandra was disturbed by her father's outburst, especially when he pushed Randy away. When Randy tried to approach again, Robert picked up a tire iron and threatens him. Randy goes on to say that Robert told him that he was to old to date Sandra and that he was just using her.

Conan wonders away from the group and knocks down a stack of cans the far side of the isle. When Randy leave to counter for his help, Ash attaches a bug onto his jacket.

Team 3 arrives at the taxidermy shop, Yahiko and Jim shows to Anderson the finger. After giving Yahiko and Jim a tour, he agrees to examine the fingers.

"We aren't just dealing a murder, we are dealing a lunatic," said Erick.

Upon close examination of the fingers, the Mayor points out how the preservatives are evident on the outside of the fingers, but that there are no traces on the inside.

"Would you thus conclude that the entire body had been preserved rather than rather than the fingers?" ask Jim.

"If it's easy to get such preservatives?" ask Jim.

"You can get it over the Internet," said Erick.

"Can anyone else in the town does taxidermy?" ask Yahiko but the Erick's answer is 'no'.

6:14PM. Outside the hardware store, Ash, Conan, and Sai Saici hunker down a van and listens to Randy Sliver's movements. At the same time, Chief Timmy Ford picks arrives at HQ to pick up Li, Shute, and Ulrick and drives them out side fire road to look for Sandra's car. It's dark by the time they arrive and they set up camp on the side of the road, standing ready for the cameras. A while later, there is a movement in the woods and they don't know what it is.

Li, Ulrick and Shute explore and discover the "tuxedo men" walking around in the woods.

"Those tuxedo men always seem to be one step ahead of us," said Ulrich.

Back in town, Randy is on the move, leaving the hardware store and heading down the street to the Moonlight Cafe owned by Laura Powers and Calvin Brown which they are both suspects. Ash leaves the van to get a better look. Inside the restaurant, Jimmy is at the bar getting drunk, and Janet Mitchell is getting hanging all over him. The investigators are shocked that Sandra's best friend would be flirting with her boyfriend soon after she died.

As Ash watches from across the street, Kelly Baker the town reporter and a suspect, exits the Moonlight Cafe. He walks up the street where Laura Powers. Laura is clearly upset and pushes Kelly away when he tries to talk to her.

As Kelly watches Laura, Kelly notices a white van and walks right up to it. Opening the door and he tells Conan and Sai Saici that he doesn't appreciate being spied on but Conan tells them that they aren't spying on him. He says he'll save them some time and legwork and offers up his alibi for night of the murder.

"I have to put my daughter to bed around 8:30PM, then had a little fight with his wife and left home to his boathouse at 11:30PM. I'd stayed there until 5:30AM when he came back home and started his day," said Kelly then leaves the van and storms off.

11:02PM Randy Silver and Janet Mitchell leave the cafe and walk couple of blocks to Janet Mitchell's house. Ash follows by foot, staying in touch with Conan and Sai Saici via radio. Once inside, Randy and Janet appears in an upstairs window and things start to get steamy.

At 2:56AM, an unidentified person in a black jacket with a hood pulled up and exits Janet Mitchell's house. Ash can still sees Randy inside, so they assume it is Janet Mitchell who as left, she gets in her car and left.

At 4:07AM, dawn is beginning to break. Li sees a car coming towards them fast so Shute and Ulrich gets ready. They take the picture while the car speeds up but unable to identify the driver but they can identify it was Sandra Smith's car. They report this to HQ.

Day 8

At 7:30AM Chief Timmy Ford picks up Li, Shute and Ulrich. He reports a little while ago, someone saw Sandra's car a half a mile off the end of the pier, stuck in mud flats. They are going to go get the car. At the mud flats, Ford says the investigators will have to check the car out fast. There is a 23 foot variant in the tied and that the car will soon be underwater again. Team 2 trudges their way through the thick mud, find the car, gather evidence, take pictures and head out as the tide starts to come in again.

10:34AM Teams 2 and 3 are back at HQ while Team 1 is still out there. Jim reports that when they questioned Erick Anderson about the sardine logo, he informed them that it was from the Fishermen's Cannery back in 1940's when it was own by Eric Rose, Daniel McKay and Arnold Smith, he says, sold his share of the business to be run by Arnold Smith.

"Ford had said that he'd seen the logo from the can before on the back of Paul Dixon's jacket. Dixon was a partner with Arnold Smith and his son, Robert Smith, when Robert was murdered. Dixon is well known to the town and wants to develop the waterfront area of Moonlight, and his plan has polarized the community," said Andy.

At 3:00PM a town hall meeting where Paul will officially unveil his plans to the town council. Andy suggests the investigators attend to see what unfolds. At the meeting, Dixon tells the audience that he has petitioned Carmen Rose to sell him a parcel of the land she owns which is next to the airport. The airport expansion is a key part of his development plans.

As Dixon speaks, however one of the tuxedo men in attendance inserts videotape into a VCR and General Daniel McKay's face appears on the TV screen. Just as he had done at the funeral, he done to the town if Dixon is to allow continuing with is development of the old Fishermen's Cannery. He suggests instead, what the town needs is a maritime museum to preserve the heritage of Moonlight.

While Dixon is mad, Carmen Rose is clearly affected by seeing McKay, even on a TV screen. She says that she not yet decided whether to sell her land to Dixon.

At 4:13PM, Tina Dixon drives a flatbed truck with Sandra's car on it, into the parking lot next to the Fishermen statue in the center of town. When Randy sees Sandra's car he gets upset and begins to cry. Janet hugs him, but rather than accept her comfort, he pushes her away.

Janet ask Randy what's wrong Randy freaks out and says "What do you mean, what's wrong. Sandra's dead," said Randy.

"What about last night?" ask Janet.

"There was no last night," said Randy then Janet starts to get upset.

Janet tries again to sooth Randy saying "See me as Sandra," said Janet.

"You want to see Sandra? You want to see Sandra? She's gone you psycho bitch," yelled Randy then he attacks Janet while a crowd tries to strangle Randy. Inside the van, the investigators cannot believe what they are seeing then they went back to HQ.

Day 9

At the morning briefing, the group discusses their findings. The come to Janet Mitchell, they determine seems to want take a place of Sandra, not in Randy's life, but also in the eyes of the town. They will continue to keep an eye on her.

Kelly Baker, it seems, definitely seems had it out for Robert Smith as he was writing an article revealing that Fishermen's Aquaculture was on the verge of bankruptcy. Robert Smith filed two libel lawsuits; one against the Moonlight Sky Newspaper and one against Kelly Baker's personally. Kelly also informs the investigators that he has an stronger dislike for Paul Dixon, stating the Dixon is "a crook as Robert Smith was stupid."

As for the evidence collected from Sandra's car, the investigators found a purse containing fourteen $2 bills, each tamped in red ink with the name "City of Williamsburg," Andy tells them it's a city next door to Moonlight across the bay.

Also, at the Town Hall meeting, Shute talked with Dixon who confirmed that the logo on his jacket was the Fishermen's logo. The same, Andy points out, as the logo on the sardine can containing Robert Smith's fingers.

The group finds another red and blue envelope tied to the Fishermen's statue. The Killer's game is close at hand. Andy opens the red envelope and reads the killer's question: "What is the tidal variation in Moonlight?"

Li immediately put his hands to his eyes in deep thought. The rest of the group is stumped and have no idea.

"Ford was telling me it was 23 feet," said Li.

Then the group just goes with 23 and he's correct and the killer clears Carmen Rose off the suspect list.

That evening, the tuxedo men station around HQ. The investigators have to vote again and send to people out tonight.

"The investigators have chosen Sai Saici and Yahiko," said Andy then he gives two smaller blue envelopes and Sai Saici is heading for the Moonlight Garden on 3rd Ave and Yahiko is heading the Moonlight Opera Theater.

Ash, Conan and Li are mad that Yahiko has go for the 2nd time in a row.

Yahiko enters the booth for his last will and testament in case he doesn't come back.

"So this my second time going out to find the killers clue or find the killer him or herself. This was a fun life for me and I would never thought it would end soon but everyone must die as some point, just some sooner than others. If I'm dead I won't able to admit my feelings for my girl named Tsubame and I hope you tell her in case I'm dead. Tell my friends back home and Tsubame that I'll always be there for them. See all you in heaven," said Yahiko then leaves then Sai Saici enters the booth.

"This means that I'm going to find the clue or find my death. This going to be scary for the Moonlight Garden on 3rd Ave and me sounds like I'm going to die there. If that the case then tell Cecil Holgar that I will always love her even that I'm dead and tell her brother that he can take my place as the Ace of Clubs. Well that's all I can say," said Sai Saici then left.

Late at night, Yahiko (barefoot) is being taken to the drop-off at the old gazebo across the street of the old Moonlight Opera Theater. Sai Saici arrives at the Moonlight Garden on 3rd Ave. Back at HQ the team is wondering how much luck that Yahiko walking back here again.

In the theater, Yahiko winds his way from room to until reaching the auditorium, where a projector is flashing away in the giant, smoke filled room. Meanwhile, Sai Saici is left off in the street barefooted where he winds then he enters the Garden gates and starts searching. Then he enters a greenhouse and starts searching there.

Yahiko makes his way across a stage and past roes of chairs where he finds a small room behind the curtains. On the far side of the room is the trademark of the giant X. At the Garden the Sai Saici sees the same giant X. Then they both approach their X one of them yells for help then a flash and a loud bang.

Back at HQ footsteps can be heard from the staircase and Yahiko appears in their sights with the X with the bloody flowers and a new killer clue. That means Sai Saici is dead.

Ash, Conan, and Li congratulate Yahiko's return and seem to be there's two sides in the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Anime Murder 4

The killer strikes again. On the evening on Day 9 Carmen Rose was alone in her house. We see an eerie blue glow of the killer's camera. We see a familiar white flash and here a telltale gunshot.

Later, Chief Ford arrives at HQ with some horrific news. There's been another murder Carmen Rose. Ford has blood on his hands and clearly shaken. As with the Smith crime scene, he reports there was a lot of blood but no body.

Day 10

"This is the hardest case of my life. It just like Dracula vs. Sherlock Holms," said Conan.

Morning Briefing, Andy discusses Carmen's death. While no body was found, he informs then that based on that amount of blood and skull fragments found they could assume that she is dead.

"This bring Paul Dixon to the forefront as he desire to kill her," said Conan.

Li, Ulrich and Shute will be Team 1 and their mission is to investigate the crime scene, bring back evidence and get it analyzed.

Based on the 2 bill found in Sandra's car. Team 2 will travel to Williamsburg and check out the club their called "2 bills" and look for connection for Sandra's car. Because they have no jurisdiction, the team will be undercover. Conan and Ash will be assign to this team.

Team 3 will follow up the lead provided the killer clue that Yahiko brought back the night before this assignment will be for Yahiko and Jim. The killer clue was a 16mm roll of film. The investigators watch the film on the plasma screen TV. The image is a close up man whose face is horribly disfigured. He is sitting in a room with gaudy colored wallpaper.

"My earliest memory was in 1941 when I was 8 years old. I remember running through a dark hallway filled with smoke. There were flames on my back chasing me. My clothes were on fire, and my hair was on fire and there was no escape. Then the wall collapsed and I was outside. I could here people screaming. The left side of my face has melted and my tongue had swollen. I couldn't do anything but run. I finally stumbled off the wharf and into the tide. A few days later a fishing boat found me 40 miles away barely alive and clinging a piece of wood. They spoke almost no English and they took me to Vanilla Harbor with them. I didn't seen Moonlight again until I was a man," said the burnt man.

The investigators immediately put several important things together about this man. If he was eight years old in 1941 then he was born in 1933. That would make him 71 years old today. As of yet, they don't know when the film has been made. Andy asked Kelly Baker to run a photo of this mystery man in the paper. Someone was the photo and called in reporting that they know who is the "burnt" man is.

Team 3's investigation, they are to contact Kelly Baker and get him to reveal who called in with the information. Baker is currently at Carmen Rose's house photographing the crime scene for Ford. Baker tells Ford that he's photograph many crime scene in New York. "You get use to it," he states very matter of factly.

Conan and Ash head down to Fred Johnson's boat where he immediately confronts them stating he" didn't kill Carmen Rose." Ash responds that they don't think he did and the only reason that are there is to get a ride to Williamsburg as his boat is the only way to get there. Johnson agrees and the go off.

Team 1 goes along with Team 3 arrive at Carmen Rose house. They look over the crime scene.

"Looks like Carmen trying to make a phone call when she was attacked," said Shute.

Ford points out that there is a blood trail leading out of the room where the murder apparently occurred. Kelly is still taking pictures and Li comments later that Kelly seems to be turning up a lot of places and he doesn't trust him.

When away from Kelly, Yahiko informs Ford that Kelly Baker is a suspect and that he shouldn't be at the crime scenes. Meanwhile, Jim tells Kelly he has some questions for him when he is done with his photographing.

"I'm going to visit the man who called in and he said he could identify the burnt man," said Kelly. Kelly tells Yahiko and Jim he will make them a deal. If they agree to talk to him for the paper, he will let them come with him to meet his source. They agree and head off together in Kelly's car.

Back at the house, Team 1 starts taking photos and sifts though evidence, picking up the pieces they feel are important. There is gray-blond hair scattered all over the room.

"It looks like the killer may have shaved Carmen's head," said Ulrich.

Li finds a small pieces of material caught on a nail on a doorway. As with the other crime scenes, they find a .357 casing. Finally, they find a small "scramble" puzzle, the kind with 15 sliding squares and one empty space, which you try and slide around to get the numbers in order.

The puzzle is covered with blood. On the back, which is clean of blood, is an engraved inscription... "To K.B. You make all the pieces fit. Love, Me." Shute states that the initials are probably Kelly Baker's and that he is very high to number in order.

The investigators followed up on one final piece of evidence, the phone.

"I suggest we should hit re-dial and see who she trying to call," said Ford.

The re-dial works to find out who was the last Carmen called was Rev Bernie Knight answers the other end of the line. Ford asked him if the spoke with Carmen Rose the day before. The Reverend said he did, in the morning.

"Carmen called to talk about the bake sale they are holding at the end of the month," said Reverend Bernie Knight.

"Call me or the investigators if he remembers anything else?" ask Ford.

On the way to Williamsburg, Conan and Ash checks the hidden spy camera in Ash's shirt because he's the tallest of the group. This will allow them to covertly film what they encounter on their visit to 2 bill. In the club, investigators discovered that a 2 bill is a strip bar and a restaurant and they are surprise they are allowed their and that 2 bills is the main type of currency. On the stage a dancer is finishing her routine. As Ash and Conan sits down by a hostess and hands them their menu, right in front of the stage, the DJ announces the next dancer "That bad girl from across the bay Janet Mitchell."

As Janet Mitchell shakes her moneymaker, Ash admits to being somewhat "lost in thought." He's glad, though, that Conan is around to keep him focus.

Team 3 with Kelly arrives at the Hilton Hotel Lodge. When they get out of the car.

"Have there been any major fires in Moonlight?" ask Yahiko.

"There was two about the so-called miracle fire of '41 in which Moonlight was practically razed to the ground, yet not a soul as been killed. After this three talk who they assume is the lodge owner. He tells the team that the burnt man had stayed in the lodge until '71 and the show them his room. When they got there, the lodge owner explains the burnt man handed himself in the shower the year that he stayed here. He doesn't know anything else about him, and no one claimed him upon his death. When goes on to say that the family would claim a freak such as that, Kelly takes offense, admonishing the man for being so callous as the call the man a freak.

Back on Team 2, Ash is still to find ways to enjoy himself when Janet steps down from the stage and invites him and Conan a little chat. They want to know that she the one who dumped Sandra's in the drink in the previous chapters. As she tells the team that Randy begged her to do it, two huge bouncers come and escort the duo to the club's owner.

When they arrive at the office, Paul Dixon. Dixon is upset that Conan and Ash dared to enter the club while wearing a wire. He tells them that he thinks they are targeting him. When Conan moves to interject, Dixon shuts her down, telling him that he shouldn't interject "nothing."

Ash's smile is barely contained, Dixon goes on to explain that he is a son of an unwed 15-year-old mother who was driven out of Moonlight by her best friend, Carmen Rose. Yes, he hated Carmen, and yes he hated her and she controlled the property necessary for his building of the hotel, but no, he would never killer her (or he said).

When Ash and Conan return to HQ, Conan recaps the day's events for Teams 1 and 3.

Before they can go to sleep, there comes a knock on the door. Reverend Bernie Knight and Janet Mitchell have arrived, and they bear gifts. It seems that the answering machine at the church received a call from Carmen Rose just before the day she was killed. Janet Mitchell was at the church when the Reverend played it, and she convinced him to bring it over.

"Janet Mitchell is strange that she would be stripping one day and then at the church with the reverend from the next," said Syaoran.

Day 11

The investigators recap their findings to the entirety to the group. First, Andy gives his voice to the question of why Janet Mitchell was at the church with Reverend Bernie. The team correctly identifies that Sandra was working at the church in the days preceding her death, so Janet Mitchell's working there should come to no surprise given what we know about her somewhat skewed personality.

Team 1 new mission becomes its acquisition. In response to this, Ash tells the group that Rev. Bernie Knight invited them all to casino night at 2 Bills (a little odd for a reverend to recommend the party at a strip club). Since Dixon is the owner of the club, it's reasonable to assume that he will be present will go to the club and try to takes Dixon's jacket.

Team 2 mission is to go back to the club and look for Randy. They are to corroborate the story that was told to them that the story that was told to them by Janet Mitchell was well as find out details that brought about the thief of the car.

Since the oldest guy in town is Robert Smith's father, Team 3's mission will be to discover any possible connection between the burnt man and the historic blaze.

Yahiko and Jim are driven to the burnt out remains of the Fishermen's Cannery, where they meet up with Arnold Smith looking out over the horizon. Yahiko ask a couple of questions, but the answers don't really shed any more light on the origin or result of the fire. All we are told is that the greatest victim of the fire the sardine business. It was the fire's only casualty.

That night, Teams 1 and 2 arrive at 2 Bills. There they find the largest assemblage of suspects the Smith memorial a full week (game time) before. Shute reiterates the need to obtain Dixon's jacket, while the others begin flirting with everyone in the other room. Shortly, Laura Powers begins yelling at Kelly Baker.

This prompts Tina Ryan to explain to Conan that Laura having some problems ever since she entered the Smith house and find the blood on the floor. The doctors have diagnosed her with Pavor Nocturnus, or Night Terrors, because she wakes up every night screaming. Ash chats with Amy Nakamura before remembering that Team 2 is suppose to look for Randy. Conan and Ash discover Randy in the back of the club, gazing forlornly at an evocative tape he had made of the late Sandra Smith.

When Ash begins to tell him of Janet Mitchell's confession, he demeanor immediately changes.

"I paid Janet Mitchell 700 for she suppose favor to a friend and seems less than pleased by her subsequent failure to accomplish the simple task," said Randy.

Randy tells the team about the fight he and Robert had on the night of the murder. This time he admits that he came back to the club and had a few before returning to the Smith house.

Angry and more than a little drunk, he proceeded to bash in Sandra's car in hope that someone would come out to meet him. When no one did, he entered the home only to find blood in the foyer. He freaked out, stealing Sandra's car and taken it to the hidden woods. He never hurt Sandra; it was just being at the wrong place and the wrong time.

Shute meanwhile, is still eyeing on Dixon's jacket. Dixon however, is obvious. He had call this party so that again regale the assembly with tales of his beautiful hotel. He tells the group that Arnold Smith's failing heath will give him controlling interest in the cannery and soon nothing will stand in the way of the Inn of Ocean Point.

When the party ended outside Ash explaining an idea to get Dixon's jacket to Conan take off his coat and go over to Dixon under the auspice of being cold as he looks like he's the youngest. Then Conan goes over to Dixon and requested his coat. When he gives it to Conan the group head back to HQ.

At 3:04AM as all the investigators are asleep they here a loud slam downstairs then the all woke up and went downstairs. Then they hear water leaking at the pool and see a red and blue envelope. That means the killer was in the Headquarters and they can't go back to sleep.

Day 12

The investigators successfully match up the fabric piece with the nice new hole on Dixon's jacket. When Team 2 tells the story, an argument ensures to whether his actions are believable or not. The team remands him as a suspect.

Then they went to the red envelope and the question is asked be: What is a Pavor Nocturnus? Conan comes up the answer a medicine and once again he's correct and Calvin Brown is cleared from the suspect board.

Then at 7 o'clock the team starts voting again.

"The people are going are Li and Yahiko," said Andy then he gives the boys two blue envelopes and Yahiko is heading the Ocean Bay Lighthouse and Li's heading to Product Trading Warehouse then Yahiko is first to enter the boot for his last will and testament.

"So this sucks going for the third time and that means the group doesn't like me for some reason. I just hope they carry this one request for me that tell a girl named Tsubame back my home that I love her and I'll always be with her when she needs me. Not much this time but I have more words if I come back," said Yahiko the left for Li's turn.

"Here I go again, I have been this position before and I been chosen for this task to go out to find the killer's clue and one step closer to justice. But if you're hearing this that means I'm dead. If I die tonight tell Sakura Avalon my girlfriend that I will always love her and be with her when she needs me. I hope I see you in heaven or come back in one piece," said Li.

Then they head out to their location barefooted. As Li and Yahiko arrives at there locations and begin to explore in the familiar slow and poorly fashion. Yahiko arrives at the top of the lighthouse only to find that she has to go back down to find her flowered X. Li meets up with a couple of flying mammals. As Yahiko arrives at his X arrived at his X and sees a memorial statue. Li finds her X and then saying hello in the room then he yells out, then a flash and a gunshot sound. Li is dead. At the lighthouse Yahiko leans over the memorial to find a circle named Duchamps.

Back at headquarters the here footsteps from the stairs and surprise that Yahiko is back for the third time.


	5. Chapter 5

Anime Murder 5

Day 13

HQ. There are only six investigators now. Therefore, Andy assigns only two teams of investigations. Yahiko recounts the killer clue from the previous night.

Andy assigns Team 1 to investigate the Ocean Bay Lighthouse and the "Lost at Sea" monument further. They are to meet with the lighthouse keeper, Jack Morris. He will assign this to Conan, Jim and Yahiko.

Then Andy discusses the sliding puzzle game found the crime scene at Carmen Rose's house. He says latent fingerprints taken off the back are those of Kelly Baker.

Team 2 will follow up on Baker; meeting him at his boathouse and finding out where he was the night Carmen Rose was killed. Team 2 will be Ash, Ulrich, and Shute.

Neil Sanchez drops Team 2 off at Kelly Baker's house. Upon there arrival, they find Kelly in mid-argument with his wife Kate, who has packed the car to leave him. She knows of the alleged affair Kelly has had and believes that rumor that his woman is pregnant. After Kate leaves, Conan confronts Kelly and explains they are trying to solve this murder.

"That's what I'm trying to do also," said Kelly He then gives his alibi of the night of the Carmen Rose murder.

"Between 9PM and 11PM I was at the diner with Laura. From there I went to the boathouse for the rest of the night," said Kelly

As they ride down the dirt road in Neil's cab car, Fred Johnson's truck suddenly races past them and blocks the way. Johnson jumps out of the truck and runs to the cab and tells the investigators that one of them should meet them tonight out at the salmon and trout pen by the "Old Sow" whirlpool after eight o'clock. He has something important to tell them then the races towards town.

On the boat ride to the lighthouse Jim tells Yahiko is was wrong trying to vote for him several times. Ralph Green suggests that they shouldn't take the keeper too lightly. They find Jack Morris atop at the lighthouse cleaning the windows. Ash, Jim and Yahiko climb up and meet him. He tells them he knows everything about the "Lost at Sea" monument and the names on it.

"Can you tell us about the Duchamps?" ask Jim.

"It was a spring in 1941, a windy and rough season that saw the lost of man ships. As for the Duchamps, their boat was lost in a gale and the wreckage of the boat was never found. The family was lost at sea, no bodies was never recovered," said Jack Morris.

Upon disembarking from Johnson's boat at the Moonlight Marina Team 1 arrive at the dock and see more tuxedo men then ever. The three starts to get scared. Then they look at he side the see bunch of fishermen are leaning over the holding something in the water. One of the fishermen is Paul Dixon and he starts yelling for help.

Nearby, Tina Ryan is cleaning fish on her small boat. Hearing the cry for help, she picks up some sort of steel rod and runs to her boat. Jim, Ash and Yahiko follow up. Jumping onto the boat, Tina holds up the rod above her head and slams it toward the water. Bang! There is an explosive sound. Dixon quickly follows suits with a rod of his own. Bang, Another shot echoes. The fishermen now have control and pull an 11-foot Mako Shark.

Ford tanks Tina or her help and she leaves. Conan follows her while Jim and Yahiko stays with Dixon. Tina pushes back the numerous of tuxedo men.

"Do you catch those with sharks?" ask Conan.

"No, it's for killing sharks with," said Tina.

"What do you call that metal thing?" ask Conan.

"It's called a bangstick," said Tina. Tina continues to prepare her boat for departure while Conan continues to throw questions at her.

"What does it shoot out to kill the shark with?" ask Conan.

"I don't know, bullets? Air?" said Tina then she leave and told Conan "See you later cutie, I hope you have tons of girlfriends with that kind of a face," said Tina.

Upon arriving back at HQ, Conan announces that they have discovered the murder weapon. Conan, Yahiko and Jim describe the bangstick. They relate to Ralph's told them it doesn't shoot bullets, it doesn't shoot anything at all. It works by pressing the end against the surface.

Later that evening, Ash volunteers for Johnson's request and travels out to the salmon and trout pens to meet Johnson. Upon his arrival he finds Johnson and Ryan in there heated argument. Johnson is trying to convince Ryan to come clean.

"The investigators like Ash here are here to help," said Johnson but Ryan wants none of that argument. She is mad that he invited Ash out to the pens and Johnson is going to tell some crazy story. As Ash approaches, Ryan grabs the bangstick from Johnson's hand and throws it into the middle of the water in the middle of one of the pens.

Johnson goes after Ryan and tells Ralph to take Ash back to shore. As they leave, Johnson continues to argue loudly with Ryan.

"What are you hiding? I saw you the way you looked at Ryan Silver. What the hell you are doing with Randy Silver? Are you protecting him? What are you protecting? Who are you protecting?" ask Johnson.

Day 14

Morning Briefing. The investigators recap their findings from the day before; Andy assigns Team 1 Conan, Jim and Yahiko to train in cold water SCUBA dive to recover the bangstick from the salmon pens.

Team 2 will follow up on Kelly's alibi that he was at the Moonlight Cafe until 11PM the night Carmen was murdered Records from the phone company indicate that a phone call was placed from Carmen's house at 11:15pm. However, the time stamp on Rev. Knight answering machine recorded her call at 10:15pm.

The information does not clear Kelly, as a suspect as 15 minutes is plenty of time to left the diner and made it to Carmen's house. Team 2 is assigned to talk Laura Powers at the diner and see what she remembers about that evening how much her story syncs with Kelly's alibi because Laura Powers is a suspect also.

At the diner, Ash, Ulrich and Shute are sitting in a booth just beginning to speak with Laura when Kelly Baker walks in and wants to know what they are talking about. He immediately gets defensive and says he already gave them his story. Ulrich moves quickly to get Baker away from Laura and the other investigators by telling him he has a few more questions, motions for him to come over to the counter. Instead, Kelly asks Ulrich to come him with him to the newspaper office, and he has something, as he has something to show him.

Ulrich leaves with Kelly. Once at the office, Baker reveals that he wasn't completely truthful yesterday, admitting that he had, in fact, been at Carmen's house the night of the murder. Evidently, Carmen had called Kelly's wife Kate, and told her that Kelly was having an affair

"I was furious and went to confront Carmen. But he was caught off guard when Carmen invited him inside and calmly talked him about his affair. He tells Ulrich he didn't do anything to Carmen that night. While Baker has been more forthcoming, Brian notes that he still doesn't have a good alibi.

With the tuxedo men stationed outside the diner, Laura confides Ash that she two and a half months pregnant with Kelly's baby and say Kelly is a really good guy, and she loves him as a friend, but beyond that she's does not know what to do.

Still in his office with Ulrich, Baker offers up one more piece of new information. In his effort to assist the investigation he shows Ulrich a document that shows Robert Smith had and offshore bank account. Baker points out that this would allow him to circumvent US banking laws, making it easier to dump and hide money. Frank further believes there is a second page to this document that Robert might have kept in a small office in his basement.

Ash feels this begins to present them with a potential motive for the murders. Perhaps the Killer was owed money and was seeking revenge, or knew about a stash of money and had greedy intentions. Whatever the case, money, she states"Is a pretty common motive."

On Team One, Conan, Jim, and Yahiko begin their SCUBA training in preparation for their attempt to retrieve the bangstick. After detailed classroom instruction, they don their equipment and get into a swimming pool for the water portion of their training. While Yahiko takes to it quickly, Yahiko struggles with the bulky dry suit and full-face mask breathing apparatus. Ultimately, the instructor feels that in light of these difficulties, it would be unsafe for Yahiko to dive in the frigid and unpredictable waters of the bay.

Jim reassures Yahiko that although she won't be getting into the water, she is still a big part of the team and that whatever he accomplishes, she accomplishes as well. Yahiko, while disappointed, is both accepting and supportive of Conan and Jim as well.

Ulrich convinces Ash and Shute that they should return to the Smith house to search for the page of the bank statement. Ford accompanies them to the house and into the basement. Ford tells them he had the water drained and the investigators are able to do a much more thorough search than on their previous visits. After an extensive search, Ash finds a small black wadded up trash bag in a corner, containing shredded papers.

"I don't really believe there is anything useful in the bag and admits it will be a great effort to sort through the shreds. Still, it is all we have and so they take it back to HQ with us," said Ash.

Meanwhile, out at the salmon pens near the Old Sow whirlpool, Conan is preparing to make his dive into the pen to search for the bangstick Ryan got rid of the night before. He states that he knows this is a dangerous but important mission as this could be the actual murder weapon. The water is 34 degrees and in his training he learned that unprotected, a human could survive no more than seven minutes. Based on recent developments, Jim believes that Ryan and Johnson now stand out as the leading suspects in the murders. Conan feels that Dixon is his leading suspect, though he admits that Ryan's recent actions have thrown him for a loop.

Back at HQ, Ulrich sees the mess of shredded paper and comments"what a disaster." Ulrich, Ash, and Shute begin the arduous task of piecing together the thousand of shreds to see if a clue lies within.

Jim jumps in and begins a circular search pattern looking for the bangstick. The water is murky and green, visibility about 15 feet. Finally, Jim sees the bangstick but must be careful in his approach as part of the stick is sticking out through the bottom of the net. Reflecting back, Jim describes his need for caution as the wake from his movement might dislodge the stick sending it the bottom of the bay.

Carefully, Jim reaches down and grabs the bangstick. He quickly surfaces and exuberantly hands it to Yahiko. Mission accomplished. After training all day for the dive, then successfully retrieving the bangstick, Jim describes the feeling as being "like winning a race."

Sitting at the dining room table, the race is slow for the investigators piecing together the paper until Ash makes a key discovery. Some of the paper shreds are thicker than others. He suggests that they narrow their search for these shreds. The search continues to be painstakingly slow, however their efforts ultimately pay off as they piece the sheet together. It is a ledger of deposits into a Cayman Island Bank account.

The deposits show that Robert Smith had been depositing nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine dollars (9,999) every few days over the course of several months in early 2001 for a total amounting to 249,975.00. In addition, Robert withdrew the entire amount from the account on April 6th, the day before his murder.

Day 15

In the morning briefing, Andy informs the group that it appears that it appears as through Robert Smith was making some deposits for 9,999 in order to keep the IRS reporting limits. Also, as it says on the statement, the money was coming from a company called "Enhanced Power." He suggests that they do further follow up on this company. Ulrich feels strongly that Kelly Baker is still a key suspect, in spite of his sudden willingness to help their investigation, as he was alone at the time of both the Smith and Carmen Rose murders.

Turning to the evidence brought home by Conan, Yahiko and Jim, Gary compliments the investigators on an "outstanding job in recovering this weapon." He then explains exactly how a bangstick works. The end is unscrewed and a cartridge containing gunpowder wad (but no slug) is placed into a chamber and the covering re-screwed back into place. This covering is spring-loaded so that when its tip comes in contact with a fish, the firing pin is released, firing the gunpowder charge. Since there is no bullet in the shell, this firing causes a concussion shock that "damages" or kills the fish.

Andy proceeds to show a video of a test firing of the bangstick on a cantaloupe. When the end of the bangstick touches the melon, it literally disintegrates. The look of shock is clear on the investigator's faces.

"I'm surprise it doesn't blow their heads off," said Jim.

Ash lets out a big breath at the realization of the power of this weapon.

Andy then calls up Debbie Smith's autopsy photo and states that the nature of her head wound is consistent with the concussion shot of a bangstick. He goes on to tell them that forensics has compared the firing pin marks on the shells recovered as evidence at the two crime scenes and they too are consistent with a bang stick. However, without a slug, there are no rifling marks. Hence, no ballistics. So while they have probably discovered the type of weapon used in the killings, they do not necessarily have the exact bangstick used.

Turning next to the red and blue envelope which the killer left the night before the phone booth outside the Moonlight Cafe. Andy reads the killer's question: How many tuxedo men were at the pier when Dixon and Ryan killed the shark?

As Conan, Jim and Yahiko was there at the time those three is only people that can answer the question.

Conan says there were twelve tuxedo men then they just went his answer and he apologized if he got it wrong so Andy types twelve in and it ends up being correct and Amy Nakamura is cleared.

Two hours later the voting process begins and the two are going out are Yahiko and Ulrich. Conan, Jim, and Ash look at Shute and Ulrich. Now Shute is nervous because if Ulrich gets killed tonight and he might be the next to go.

"You know what Yahiko, if you come back for the fourth time you are Superman," said Conan then Andy give them their maps.

"I'm heading to Johnson's Cabin," said Yahiko.

"I will be heading to the Fishermen's Aquaculture Building," said Ulrich.

Yahiko is the first to make his last will and testament.

"Now I know who is trying to send me to my death. Jim said that he was wrong and there is Shute and Ulrich. Now I get the feeling that I may not come back tonight and I'm going to die. If I die tonight, then tell a girl named Tsubame at my hometown that I love her always even that I'm dead so see you later," said Yahiko then Ulrich is next to enter the booth.

"Well, this really sucks that I have to play the night out game to find the clue or to my death. I would never imagine that I'm going to do this sooner then 15 days. If this is my last night to live then tell my girl Yumi that I fallen love with her always and I promise I will love her in death and also to my parents. If I don't come back tonight then I hope you solve this one murder case for me and all the other people who killed by the killer. So I guess this is good-bye," said Ulrich then he leaves.

Ulrich rides with Ralph to his location and Ralph asks him if he ever thinks about death while hunting down this killer.

"I have, but I'd rather spend my energy worrying about what I can do while I'm alive then worrying about what I can do when I'm dead," said Ulrich.

At Fishermen's Aquaculture, Ulrich climbs up barefoot to some exterior stairs and enters the building He passes through a large room with piles of fishnets, then through the doorway into a bathroom. He checks the toilet stalls and sees blood pooled on the floor in front of one. He swings the door open and is startled when something comes crashing down to the floor. But there is no killer.

Neil drops off Yahiko at the head of the trail to Johnson's Cabin. He makes a long barefoot walk down to the cabin. After exploring downstairs, he heads up to upstairs to the room where the investigators had previously found the shrine to Ryan. There is a telltale "X" of Lupine hanging on the wall and below it, a body and it's Johnson's body. As he starts to kneel down to examine Johnson, he suddenly bolts upright and yells. Yahiko screams in terror to this...

Meanwhile, back at Fishermen's Aquaculture, Ulrich walks into another room and through a window on his right, he can see an "X" made of Lupines, hanging in another room. He walks through a door towards the flowers. He quickly grabs the flowers and turns to run out of the room. But he is trapped. As soon as he turns, a green glowing image hurtles towards him. Flash. Bang. Ulrich is dead.

Back at Johnson's cabin, Yahiko calms a bit and ask Johnson what's the matter. Clearly he's suffering and in pain. He helps Johnson up, then gets the killer clue and walks him out of the woods to Neil waiting cab. Neil drops off Yahiko him off at Dr. Sharon Anderson's (Erick Anderson's wife) on the way back to HQ. He then drops Yahiko off and the upstairs he walks towards the briefing room.

Everyone applauds and laughed that Yahiko has returned numbers of times. Shute can't believe that he's back.

"It's Superman," said Conan, Jim and Ash joking.

Yahiko pulls out the killer clue another can of 16mm film.

"I found Johnson laying on the ground near the clue then he jumped up and it started me. I thought he was the killer that moment," said Yahiko.

"Now I don't think Johnson is the killer because he has to kill Ulrich and races to this cabin before Yahiko does and that's really hard to do when Yahiko has a head start," said Conan.

Then they play the killer's clue and again it's the burnt man.

"The boat was typical for around here, 28 to 30 feet, shallow draft. It wasn't hard to figure out how to do it. I wrapped eight feet of 4 primer cord around the pressure valve of one of her propane tanks. A little six-hour kitchen timer set it off. I watched the explosion from 400 yards away and I could feel the heat from the fire on my face. The boat should have sunk to the bottom, but Oscar was fishing for herring off North Island and managed to beach it before he died. They're calling it an accident, but it wasn't. I murdered Eric Rose," said the burnt man.


	6. Chapter 6

Anime Murder 6

The telltale blue glow of the Killer's camera moves through the dark corridor of Dr. Anderson office. The Killer's camera takes us into the examination room where Fred Johnson is sleeping on the table. As the Killer's camera moves in close to Johnson, the end of a bangstick comes into view and points at Johnson's head. Suddenly, Johnson wakes up and sees the Killer. He starts to move but it is too late. Flash. Bang.

The phone rings at Headquarters. Conan answers to find Dr. Sharon Anderson on the other end. Her voice already indicates this is not going to be good news. "I think Johnson has been killed," she says. "He was fine when I left the office last night. I came in this morning and he's gone. There's blood everywhere. I need someone to come over right away."

The investigators jump into action, quickly gathering their investigative kits and heading out the door. Dr. Anderson greets ash and Jim at the front door of her office and she takes them back to the room where Johnson slept the previous night. She says she didn't touch anything. The investigators are shocked at the amount of blood on the floor. But there is no body.

Day 16

Morning Briefing. Ash describes the events of the investigation determined that the body was dragged out of the back door of the office. Dr. Anderson says than she definitely locked it the previous night. Nothing else seems to have been disturbed then Andy crosses Fred Johnson from the suspect board

Ash goes on to report that a very upset Ralph came by the crime scene and told Ash he is holding the investigators personally responsible for Johnson's death. He then gave Ash an audiocassette that Johnson had given him the night before, instructing Ralph to deliver it to the investigators.

Andy has had the tape analyzed and it appears to actually be a video recording made on old children's video camera. The investigators remember the camera they saw at Johnson's cabin during their investigation on the day of the Johnson's funeral. The tape is played for the group.

A scratchy, pixilated black and white image appears. It is Johnson sitting in his cabin, apparently filming himself. He is wearing a plaid-hunting shirt over a white T-shirt. Here is the text of his video:

"I'm recording this because I'm… I don't know how much longer I can last. I'm feeling worse every day. There's so much crap in my lungs I can't breathe. I'm spitting blood. I've loved her since I can remember. All I wanted was just to kiss her. Sorry, I'm talking about Ryan. She asked me to lie and I did. I lied for her."

The image goes fuzzy for a moment as Johnson moves forward and turns the camera off. A moment later it comes on again. Now, Johnson is standing in full Marine military dress. He continues, his voice cracking with emotion:

"There's something I have to say. Ryan killed Robert. The night of the murders we got back from Bangor around 1:00am. She said she had to go see him, John. She asked me to cover for her, to lie. She hated him, I know that. I loved Ryan. Semper Fi."

The tape ends. Andy asks for comments. Shute says he still doesn't believe Ryan committed the murders. Ryan still feels it is important to follow up and find out whether Ryan was in love with Robert Smith or whether she hated him.

Team 1's mission is to determine Tina Ryan's true relationship with Johnson. Team 1's assignment will go to Shute and Ash.

Although the killer clue last week focused on the burnt man's involvement in the death of Eric Rose, the team elects instead to focus on the bank statement which they found last week in Robert's basement. On this statement, it was revealed that a company by the name of Enhanced Power had been paying Robert Smith's 9,999 at a time, eventually reaching the sum of 250,000. Andy now reveals that Enhanced Power is owned by Mind Science Inc. Daniel McKay corporate cult vehicle. Andy then tells the team that the cult will be holding a "cleansing" today. This is the only time in which outsiders are allowed into the compound.

Team 2's mission is undergoing the cleaning initiation and Question McKay about the money he paid to Robert Smith. Team 2 will be Conan, Yahiko and Jim.

1:30PM, Ash and Shute wait at the bus stop for the bus to McKay's compound. They are a bit surprise to find Laura Powers waiting as well. She tells them that she thinks it might be helpful for her.

"When you go through some tough times. It helps you get to a good place," said Laura.

Upon arriving at the compound, the new recruits are commanded to line up, single file and march backward in the main building. Once inside they stand silently at the foot of the big staircase, surrounded by tuxedo men. Behind them, a women wearing a flowing white nightgown descends the stairs and welcomes them.

"This is going to change your life," said the woman and the woman is Janet Mitchell.

Ash lists the myriad of situations he's seen her in: as a stripper, hanging out with Reverend Rusty and now this. "I'm ready for anything in this town the way things are going right now" comments Ash.

The interior of the building is like a shell, with mostly 2 x 4 framing but no solid walls. Hanging everywhere are crossed brooms, logos of the Mind/Science Organization and photos of their leader, Daniel McKay. And tuxedo men. Tuxedo men everywhere, standing at attention, awaiting instructions.

2:33pm. Next comes the cleansing ritual. Ash, Shute and Laura strip down to their underwear and stand in small metal tubs of water and wash themselves with soap and scrub brushes, all to the cadence of "scrub, scrub, keep cleaning, keep scrubbing" coming from one of the tuxedo men. Janet watches the whole proceeding, which lasts about 45 minutes.

After the cleaning ritual, the new inductees are dressed in all white and led into a giant, dimly lit meeting hall. Over 100 tuxedo men are standing along the walls. Ash, Shute, Laura and the other recruits are seated facing a podium. On the front of the podium are two crossed brooms and a photo of McKay. Behind the podium is a lit triangle with a single eye in the middle.

The next surprise hits the investigators when Rev. Bernie comes out, dressed in an all white suit.

"Are you ready to change your life" yelled Bernie.

Ash admits that he is a bit scared by this.

The reverend continues"The world is merciless and to conquer the world you must be equally merciless."

Next, General McKay comes in and tells them that the journey to change their lives will take them through three levels; Order, Strength Logic. Once they have passed through all three levels, he will meet with them.

Meanwhile, Conan, Jim, and Yahiko are making their way out to Johnson's cabin when they see a large plume of smoke rising up above the house. As they get closer, they see that Tina Ryan is burning something in a bonfire by the water. Tuxedo men surround her.

Once with Ryan, they see that she is crying and burning all of Johnson's things.

"I'm conducting a funeral for a friend", she tells them.

Jim feels she is trying to get over the loss of someone close. Conan tells her they are just trying to clear up the mystery about her and the bangstick and why she threw it into the water. She says she won't talk to them in front of all the tuxedo men and says to meet her later at the Moonlight Cafe at 9:00pm.

Conan tries to ask another question, but Johnson cuts him off, screaming at him to "get out of here, please"

At the compound, Ash, Shute and Laura are in the "Order" section of the initiation. They must first put 50 decks of cards together in a specific order while chanting "order, strength, logic." The Reverend is constantly shouting at them to hurry up. Samantha begins to show signs of cracking under the stress.

Next, they must test their memory and concentration skills. Ash reads a word out loud from a stack of flash cards. Jim must then repeat Ash's word and add a word from his cards. Laura must repeat both Ash and Shute's words, then add her own.

The list gets increasingly long and difficult. If one of them messes up, they must start all over again. This task is tough for Laura who begins to cry under duress from the Reverend.

He tells her she is giving in to "weakness" which is a "mind set of lack and limitation." Laura finally gives up and leaves. Ash later admits that he thought about going with her as his mind felt over-worked. Still, he stayed for the group and the task at hand.

5:11pm. "Strength." Ash and Shute have moved on to the physical phase of the initiation. They first must run behind a bus down to a peninsula, keeping up with the pace that the vehicle sets. Once at the water, the Reverend tells them to baptize themselves in the frigid bay water. Both investigators dive in to the 34-degree water.

Ash later reflects that besides doing anything necessary to meet the General, he also would do anything to get to compete with Shute. Their next test is to climb a giant water tower and once on top, hold a broom out in front of them with both arms fully extended at shoulder height.

At first this seems simple. But after 15 minutes the strain begins to show. Ash and Shute are standing back to back and clearly, neither of them wants to give in before the other. At the same time, they must perform mental chores like reciting the alphabet backwards and counting in multiples of seven. Just when it appears they are done, the Reverend decides to add more time to the task. Day is becoming night.

Back in town, Conan, Yahiko and Jim are walking into the Moonlight Cafe when Tina Ryan honks her truck horn and tells them to climb in so she can talk to them away from the tuxedo men, who have been following her all day. Once inside, Ryan tells them that her father was a Master Sergeant in the Army as well as being the foreman at the Fishermen's Cannery. She tells them that her dad owned North Island and that when she was eight years old, he ran into some money problems and in order to get a loan from the Cannery, had to put the Island up for collateral.

Unable to pay back the loan, he lost the Island and soon began drinking heavily, which led to his death. In Ryan's eyes, it's as if the Smith's themselves held a gun to her father's head. She is angry at the Smiths' and the town as a whole from taking everything away from her once proud, war hero father. With that, she heads into the club for a beer.

Inside, Ryan continues her story to Conan, Yahiko and Jim. She says that despite her feelings about the Flints, she fell in love with Robert. Apparently, Robert told Ryan that he felt badly for what Fishermen's had done. She never told Robert about the photos. Just then, a sweeper stops at the table and grabs Ryan by the arm.

"We want to talk to you." Said the tuxedo men.

Tina reacts swiftly by grabbing the tuxedo man by the shoulders and shoving him forcefully through the front door of the club. Glass shatters as the tuxedo man and Ryan falls through to the sidewalk. Ryan gets up and drives away. Drew runs the tuxedo men off and the investigators are left in the aftermath.

9:27pm. Cleansing Initiation - Phase Three"Logic." Ash and Shute are now standing inside the giant water tower. They are in the center of a giant triangle, completely surrounded by tuxedo men. A deafening banging permeates the metallic structure. Ash is instructed to hold a rope, which is tied (via a pulley) to a bucket filled with water. He must hold this bucket at shoulder height while Shute is asked a series of riddles. For each question Shute answers correctly, a cup of water will be removed from the bucket, lightening the load.

Unfortunately, Ash struggles to answer the questions correctly, getting only a couple right. He later comments that he wishes that Li or Alfred had still been around as they probably would have done much better at this type of test.

Finally, their eight hours of initiation is completed and they have earned the chance to meet with McKay. They meet him in a small room where they ask him about the 250,000. McKay explains very carefully, that he gave Robert Smith 250,000 in cash in exchange for the Fishermen's Sardine Factory land. And just when Robert was going to come through on his end of the deal, he was killed. "And who" he adds,

"Do you think wound up with my 250,000? Tina Ryan. And when you see Ryan, tell her she can't run forever," said Daniel McKay.

With that he leaves. Ash and Shute have endured eight hours of physical and mental torture to spend four minutes with McKay and listen to him talk almost the entire time. They are quite angry about what little they came away with.

Conan, Yahiko and Jim meet with Ford who thinks he has found the tuxedo men who grabbed Tina. It is the first time a sweeper has ever made physical contact with a townsperson. Tina takes them down to the end of a pier by the water where a couple tuxedo men are sweeping. Unfortunately, the one Ford points out is not the same sweeper from the club.

All of a sudden there is an explosion out on the water. A series of huge, thunderous fireballs explode into the night sky spreading the remains of a boat everywhere. Everyone is startled. Back at HQ, Conan happens to be looking out of the window and screams with fright. Ash and Shute run to the window. Ford tells Conan and Ash that it was Connor's houseboat that exploded. Ash comments that if she was on the boat they can cross her off the suspect list.

INVESTIGATIVE DAY 17

Morning Briefing. Andy reports that no bodies were found at the explosion site and that they are assuming Tina Ryan is still alive. Jim recaps Ryan's story and alibi for the night of the Smith murders. She said she was with Johnson until 1:30am. She then went to talk to Robert at his house. She was not aware of the photos. After Ash showed her the photos, she said they were definitely surveillance photos and she had not idea who took them.

As for McKay, following up on the info obtained during the initiation will be Track One. Ralph has told them that he's been hired to take McKay to North Island that evening, apparently to meet with Ryan.

Andy wants a team to go to the island early and set up surveillance in Ryan's cabin to monitor the meeting between McKay and Ryan. Team 1 will take this track. Team Two, Alan and Jeff, will go examine the wreckage of Connor's boat.

At the wreckage, Alan and Jeff find Kelly Baker taking photos. He tells them that the Coast Guard investigators have found that a C-4 type of explosive caused the explosion of Ryan's houseboat.

Kelly asks the investigators to come by his office so he can give them some more info. At the newspaper office, Kelly tells them that he's discovered that Dixon tried to pull a similar type of scam on the Gulf Coast of Florida where he made a deal to build a development without having raised enough money. Kelly thinks that Robert Smith was on to Dixon.

Just then, Paul Dixon, Amy Nakamura and Chief Ford walk into the office. Kelly tells them that they were just talking about Dixon.

"Your employment has been terminated," said Amy.

In response, Kelly states that to do that she "would have to own the paper." She replies"Mr. Dixon does." Dixon has bought the paper. Kelly is furious, yelling at Lambert that he cannot "own free speech in this town."

Ford tries to get Baker to leave, while Dixon and Nakamura stand by smugly and watch. Kelly grabs his camera and runs out into the street where he starts yelling at Ford.

"There is a serial killer in this town and he's wasting his time with something like this and 5 kids sacrifice their lives for this town already by this killing crime and a few more will be dead if the killer is not found. You're an idiot and a moron," yells Kelly than takes off.

Ash and Jim follow Ford into the diner

"I'm disappointed that they lied to him about who was at McKay's compound yesterday," said Kelly

Laura has told him that she was there and he feels like while he's been sharing info with the investigators, they have not been sharing with him. Ash quickly responds that Kelly is being a hypocrite, as he did not tell them he was having an affair with Laura. Kelly says he would like Alan to talk for a while.

On Team 2, Conan, Jim and Yahiko set up surveillance cameras and recorders in Ryan's cabin on North Island. They are only partly set when Ryan arrives. They hide in a nearby shed and watch the video from the cameras. The audio is not working so they cannot hear what's being said.

Much to their surprise, Tina is not alone, and it's not McKay she is with. It is Randy Silver. They are frustrated that they can't hear what's being said. What they see, however, is that Tina Ryan and Randy Silver are having a sexual affair, as well as a bag containing a large amount of cash.

Inside the cabin, we see and hear Tina's cell phone ring. It is McKay telling her he's not coming to Dog Island but that she should meet him at a different location, Shackford Head, later that evening. Randy is distrustful of McKay and tries to insist to Ryan that she not go out there.

Back at HQ, the investigators try and piece these latest pieces of the puzzle together. Katie wonders if Connor is playing Jimmy or the other way around. Kristen thinks they are both playing the Flints' together.

That night, General McKay sits in his limo, being driven by Bernie Knight, to the meeting spot with Tina Ryan. It is dark and foggy along the road when suddenly the bright lights of an oncoming car temporarily blind Bernie and he swerves to avoid a collision. This causes him to lose control of the limo, which careens off the road and over an embankment, rolling several times before finally stopping upside down on its roof.

McKay is badly shaken up. He calls out to Bernie"Bernie, Bernie what happened" ask McKay.

Then he rolls over and looks up. We see him through the blue glow of the killer's camera. A look of recognition and fear crosses his face.

"Oh…God…No…" McKay pleads. "Forgive me…" he cries. McKay then looks away as the end of a bangstick is pointed at his head. Flash. Bang. The killer has struck again.

Day 18

HQ. The telephone rings and Ash answers it. It's Aaron Thompson the owner of the Hilton Hotel Lodge where the investigators learned the burnt man had killed himself.

Thompson informs them that after their visit, someone broke into the same cabin in the middle of the night and ransacked the place. He saw the person, dressed in black but totally unidentifiable, leave the cabin with an armful of stuff which they threw into the back of a pick-up truck and took off. He said he gave chase in his car and tracked it to the fire road, until all of the stuff started spilling out on the road.

The investigators immediately suspect Tina Ryan because of the truck. Conan points out that Ryan hated both the Smiths' and Carmen Rose, while Johnson only hated Rose, making Connor more of a suspect than Johnson.

At the morning briefing, Andy reports that McKay's limo was found near Shackford Head, but that no bodies were found. He also says that the lab was able to retrieve some of the audio off of the surveillance tapes from Tina's cabin. They play it back on their monitor.

The audio reveals that Randy Silver took the surveillance photos of Robert Smith and Tina Ryan having sex and that Ryan was in on it all along. The pieces now fall into place for the investigators. Clearly, this was all a revenge plan for Connor to get the 250,000 from Robert Smith by blackmailing him.

They further feel that McKay was in on it somehow as well. Jim conjectures that while numerous people seem to be involved, she feels one person is "playing them all" for there own purposes. Conan agrees, but asks who?

One other piece of info has come to light. When Ford arrived at the scene of the limo crash, he found a red and a black envelope inside the passenger compartment. Andy proceeds to open the red envelope and reads the Killer's question: What rank was Tina Ryan's father?

Yahiko thinks she remembers Ryan saying he was a Lieutenant. Conan asks Ash what the highest enlisted rank in the Army is? Ash says "Master Sergeant." "That's it. That's it." He is certain. They respond with Master Sergeant and Ash is correct. The Killer removes Laura Powers as a suspect.

Then hours later the voting process began as Shute thinks that he might be going out and the two people are going out are Shute and Jim. Shute looks like he's not surprise but Jim is. Then Andy hands them the blue envelopes.

"I have to head for the Junkyard," said Jim.

"I will be heading at the storage house behind McKay's compound," said Shute.

"I owe you one Jim," said Yahiko.

"Thanks, we're friends now," said Jim then went into the booth for his last will and testament.

"This is exciting. I always wanted to play the hero of some group and this will be it. But if anyone is hearing this them that means that I'm dead but that's ok because I hope there's a girl waiting for me at heaven if I'm allowed there. Tell my friends don't worry about me because was the slowing down person of the group. So that's all I can say and see you in the next world," said Jim then Shute makes his turn in the booth.

"Yes I knew I will be going out this time because my arrogance but I want to change that I'm sorry to Yahiko and I deserve me going out tonight and being killed. You do this one or more favor for me that tell my friends that I will always be apart of there league no matter what and the second favor is to my friend Sayla that I had a crush on her. If she likes me as I think I do then tell her that I always be by here side and I can hear her that she really likes me. Well can't wait to go out so I'm out," said Shute.

Yahiko is giving some advice about the night out while Jim and Shute takes their shoes and socks off.

At 10:30 they went out of the Headquarters and barefoot out in the cold to their locations.

Shute arrives at the Storage by Ralph's cab. He goes into the storage and laughing a little. At the junkyard, it has begun to rain. Jim follows his map while his naked feet are getting muddy. Jim follows his map to the trailer indicated where she finds another map taped to the door.

At the end of the storage shed, Shute finds a similar map directing him to the Logic tower behind the building. As soon Shute enters the tower there is a burst of explosion.

Jim path takes him into an oxygen bottle storage trailer where he's wiping the mud on his feet as best as he can and moves on. He winds his way through hundreds of these five-foot tall metal canisters. In the middle of the room he finally finds a X. As he reaches for the flowers we see her through the blue glow on the Killer's Camera. The killer rushes at Jim. Then seconds later Jim is dead.

Back in the "Logic Tower", the fireball in front of Shute reveals a giant OSL logo, a vertical sword with a Lupine X across it. The hilt of the sword bears the giant letters OSL. Shute continues to scream with delight. "OSL Baby, for life" Shute's voice echoes off the metal water tower and into the night.

Then at headquarters they see Shute returning instead of Jim they cheer but not the best cheer as they wanted Jim to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Anime Murder 7

Tina Ryan pulls up at her garage in her flatbed truck carrying General Daniel McKay's crushed limo. Climbing out of the truck, she reaches into the cab and pulls out a crowbar. With a great intent, she begins pounding on the limo's door and smashing out windows.

At Headquarters, during the morning briefing, Andy crosses McKay off the suspect board stating that enough blood and brain matter to assume to death.

"Very few tuxedo men are around, possibly because they have no one to follow. Maybe except Reverend Bernie Knight.

"The Reverend, who was allegedly driving the limo, and is nowhere to be found," said Andy.

Day 19

Shute summarizes his killer track from the night before describing the flaming O.S.L logo and a piece of paper he brought back. Andy shows this piece of paper, which appears to be a logo or coat of arms for the O.S.L.

Team 1 will talk to the Mayor and see what he knows about the O.S.L. Team 1 will be run by Yahiko and Shute.

Team 2 will go and search McKay limo for clues. They will also try to find Rev. Bernie Knight and ask him about the accident. This assignment will go to Ash and Conan.

Yahiko and Shute meet Mayor Anderson at the Moonlight Cafe. He is clearly disturbed to hear the name O.S.L.

"When I was a kid, there were a lot of crime in Moonlight and that when he was a man in town with a O.S.L. logo tattooed on his arm who used to terrorize this town. He was serving this time he was released, but now, ironically, works at the caretaker in the abandoned institution in Philadelphia. The man's name is Raymond Cage and that he was a very bad man," said Mayor Erick Anderson.

Andy arranges for Shute and Yahiko to fly to Philadelphia to meet Raymond Cage's employer.

Ash and Conan go to Tina Ryan's garage to search the limo. Conan suggests that Ryan had a reason to kill McKay, to keep the 250,000 dollars. Conan and Ash tear the interior completely apart and all they find is a .357 shell casing.

In Philadelphia, Shute and Yahiko meet with Alex Lambert who works for Manchester Holding: part of a local bank that owns the closed mental facility that Raymond Cage is the caretaker for. Lambert takes them to the building. They find Cage hiding behind in the bowels of the building. Shute tells him about their findings and asks him what the O.S.L is.

"Order of Scarlet Lupine" said Raymond. Named after the flower that grows wild in the coast.

The O.S.L. was a secret organization in the late thirties and early forties made up of prominent business in the area, Doctors, lawyers, bankers, the Mayor, Chief of Police and etc. They ruled the town. They decided who would get to stay at Moonlight and who had to leave. They started business like the Fishermen's Cannery," said Raymond then he shows his tattoo and says he was a member. When Shute and Yahiko ask him to name other members he yells no and tells them to leave.

Outside, Shute connives Yahiko that they should go back inside and ask more questions. On the second attempt, they are more successful as Cage tells them of the O.S.L. headquarters at 1102 on Kiley Street second floor back at Moonlight. This is the info they need.

Conan and Ash begin their search for Rev. Bernie Knight at McKay's compound. The are with Janet Mitchell. The building is in shambles as tuxedo men have destroyed the interior. Many wander aimlessly around the facility like zombies, without their leader. The investigators finally find Bernie on his knees in deep prayer inside the Logic tank.

As they approach, Bernie yells at Janet for bringing them here. He then proceeds to tell them of the vision he had the night he was driving McKay's limo. As he remembers it, he was driving along a dark road when he was completely blinded by a bright light, like "Paul on his way to Damascus." Then suddenly "Bang! My faith returned." He then describes that everything went black. And when he woke up he was upside down and disoriented and there was water dropping on him, and he was "being baptized again."

"I couldn't feel my body, but that I could see McKay struggling and he was calling out for me. He said help me Bernie help me. Then I see an angel glide toward him. And the angel struck him down like a lightning boat," said Bernie.

Ash asks the Reverend to put on the outfit on and let Bernie talks to them.

"Bernie is dead and gone and the true Bernie has been resurrected," said Bernie then shouts at them to leave him now. And so they leave.

The Reverend continues, "That's why my angel killed him. That's why I killed the Smiths. I killed the Smiths to punish them for their sins….I killed them for God." He becomes hysterical. Randy Silver lunges at the Reverend and has to be restrained. Paul Dixon gets up and leaves the church. Others are startled and confused, as Bernie becomes fanatical. This revelation has surprised everyone.

Day 20

Morning Briefing. Andy informs the group that Ford has arrested Bernie for the murder for the Smiths and the others killed in Moonlight. Also, the .357 shell found in McKay's limo matches the other shell found the previous murders. He then assigns tracks.

Team 1 will go to Kiley Street and investigate the O.S.L. Headquarters and membership. They will then go out to the old fire road where Chief Ford has found an abandoned pick-up truck that matches the description given to them by the owner of the Hilton Hotel Lodge several days ago. Team Two will go to the Sunrise police station and interrogate Reverend Bernie Knight to determine whether he is indeed the Killer.

After being trained and expert in lock picking technique. Shute and Yahiko arrive at the O.S.L. Headquarters. Yahiko and Shute successfully pick the exterior lock to gain entrance to he building. Inside re another sets of door and they picklock the door then the next doors.

The final door reveals a giant meeting hall; dusty, yet undisturbed, as if the organization suddenly folded up shop and the room was left untouched for years. Adorning the walls are O.S.L. logos. In the middle of the room is a podium on which rests a book of rules for the secret society. The investigators also find what an old wire-recording spool, which they take as evidence. It is a recording of the final minutes from the last meeting of the O.S.L. "The O.S.L.," states Yahiko, "was a crime organization."

At Police Headquarters, Conan sits with Bernie in the interrogation room, while Ash and Ford watch via a closed circuit monitor.

"My father founded the church of Moonlight. My mother started the local church," said Bernie.

"I chased Carmen Rose and knocking her down and shaved her head. I grabbed a cord from the floor and wrapped around her neck and pulled until she died," said Bernie.

"That wasn't how Carmen died," said Ash to Ford.

"What about the Johnson murder?" ask Conan to Bernie.

"I beat him to death with a shovel. I stabbed Sandra Smith with a knife and laid her on the bed," said Bernie but all of his descriptions of the various murders are wrong.

"He maybe lying on purpose since it is clear the killer is a very smart person and he knows what he's dealing with," said Ash.

"I can't hold Bernie without any real evidence. There is no crime for being crazy, as long as he doesn't hurt himself or others," said Timmy Ford. Bernie is released.

Yahiko and Shute go out to the old fire road and find the stuff stolen from the motel room strewn all over the road. Among the items are a can of 16mm infrared film, a 16mm camera and a painting. Inside the painting they find a dusty black envelope. They take all of the items back to HQ with them.

Once at HQ, they open the envelope and find an old black and white photograph of a family standing around a table preparing for a meal. They decide it must be a photo of the Duchamps family. There are nine people in the photo. There is a circle drawn around the little boy at the center of the picture.

A knock at the front door brings the investigation downstairs. It is Janet, wearing Sandra's cheerleading sweater, who is concerned for Arnold Smith's safety now that Bernie has been released from jail. She says that Arnold has been hearing noises at night and is "totally freaked out."

"I'm is also scared for her own safety given how the Reverend has apparently turned on her," said Janet.

"Can all of you come stay with me and Arnold at the Smith house that night?" ask Janet. They agree.

The investigators reassure Arnold that everything is okay. Janet puts on a fashion show for everyone, modeling Abby's clothes for C.R. who calls her "Sandy." This seems to please Janet. After a while, Ash and Yahiko tells Conan and Shute that They will stay outside in the car and watch the house from the exterior and that she should stay with Arnold and not let him out of her sight.

Ash and Yahiko leaves and sits in Ralph's cab while Janet sit in Sandra's room and talk about how cute all the investigators are but Conan is the cutest of the group then kiss Conan in the lips.

"If Jim was still alive and old enough I would be his girlfriend," said Janet.

Ash calls to Conan on the radio and gets no answer. Concerned, he runs back inside and up to the room where he discovers that Conan's radio is off. He tells them to make sure he leaves it on. He leaves again to sit vigil outside.

Several hours have passed and it is now dark. The calm of the night is broken by the eerie green glow of the Killer's camera watching the house and Ash and Yahiko from across the street. Upstairs, Conan, Shute and Janet continue to talk in Sandra's bedroom. Suddenly, Arnold, who has been asleep, starts moaning. The girls run in to him and find him in extreme discomfort. Janet tells Conan and Shute to stay with Arnold while she runs down stairs to get some water.

Outside, Ash and Yahiko are unaware of the various events beginning to unfold. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out. Ash immediately calls to Conan on his radio as he runs up the front steps. He is concerned for Conan and Shute as it dawns on him that Janet could be the Killer they're looking for.

Conan finally answers him on the radio. Ash and Yahiko enters the house and tells Conan and Shute, who has come down the stairs to go back up and check on Mr. Smith. Ash and Yahiko starts checking the house and can not find Janet anywhere. Conan and Shute come back downstairs to help. They go into the kitchen and check the back door. Suddenly, she looks down and realizes that she is standing in a puddle of blood. The Killer has claimed his next victim.

Ford soon arrives and is quite upset that the Killer has pulled off a murder right under the noses of the investigators. A .357 shell casing is found in the blood. Laura arrives and takes Arnold back to the diner. The 4 investigators feel partially responsible for what happened.

Day 21

In the morning briefing, Andy too says things are heating up and the Ford's is understandable. The Killer could have been in the cellar waiting the whole time. Katie points out that everyone who has tried to help them has been killed. The group still feels that the Reverend is a very strong suspect. Conan recalls Rusty telling her to be aware of the "whore of Babylon," Janet, thus giving him another motive for her murder.

The investigators discuss their findings from the day before. They feel the unexposed infrared film belongs to the Killer, as it is the type of film that's been used to photograph the murders at night. Andy also asks them why they think the photo is of the Duchamps family? Angel points out that in the lower left hand corner on the back of the picture, it reads "Duchamps family Thanksgiving Dinner, 1940." Further, there are nine people in the photo, which the lighthouse keeper says was the number of people in the Duchamps family.

Conan suggests that the little boy, circled in the photo could be the Burnt Man as the photo was taken one year before the Burnt Man said he was burned and fell into the ocean, which was in 1941. He further feels that the Burnt Man placed the photo in the back of the painting in the motel before he killed himself. Somehow, the Killer knew it was there and was searching for it.

Andy turns his attention to the black and red envelopes that were found at the diner that morning. The Killer question in the red envelope reads: What bible chapter says: "When justice is done, it brings joy to the righteous and terror to the evil doers." Ash and Conan remember Reverend Rusty quoting this line during his interrogation and remember it is from Proverbs. However, they cannot remember the chapter and verse, which are what the Killer wants.

Ash gets up and leaves the room, returning a moment later with his bible. He turns to Proverbs and finds it, Proverbs 21 verse 15. Ash states he would be "kicked out of his church" if he missed that question. The answer is correct and the Killer removes Mayor Erick Anderson from the suspect list.

At 6:30PM the voting starts.

"The two people are going is Yahiko and Shute," said Andy then hands them their location maps.

"I will be going to the Moonlight High School," said Yahiko.

"I will be heading the old Fishermen's Cannery," said Shute.

"Before you enter the booth you will choose the two people who is going to play the killer's game," said Andy.

Yahiko enters the booth. "So this is my fifth time going out so I would know what to expect so I would make this quick. I have a girl at home named Tsubame and if I die tonight then just tell her that I'm in love with her and I will always be with her when she needs me at anytime," said Yahiko then it's Shute's turn.

"This what I get for sending Yahiko five times so I understand this. I may not have much to say except the people at home I might have to leave like my girl named Sayla. If I die tonight then tell Sayla that I love her and I will be with her in spirit," said Shute then at 10PM they went out barefoot.

Shute is dropped off up at the hill from the cannery building and he hikes down the road and enters though an open doorway.

Outside the high school, Neil Sanchez wishes Yahiko good luck. He enters the back of the gymnasium and crosses the basketball courts. Giant shafts of light pierce the otherwise a pitch-black gym. In the locker room, Yahiko is startled by the crash of some sporting equipment behind him. But there is no one there. He crosses the dark room towards the showers, which are on. As He turns the corner, she sees the telltale signature of the Killer, a giant Lupine "X." She heads towards it.

Shute walks down a short corridor that empties into another large building. Across the room he sees a metal barrel with a fire burning in it. It is sitting next to a concrete wall with a hole in it. Below the hole is an "X" made with bloody Lupine flowers.

Yahiko enters the shower and reaches for the flowers. The blue glow of the camera hurtles towards Yahiko. Yahiko screams and falls to the floor. Flash. Bang. Yahiko is dead.

Shute looks into the hole and sees the now familiar O.S.L. logo painted on the giant metal door of a vault. The vault door is shut and there is a combination lock.

Moments later, footsteps coming from the stairs and Shute appears in front of Ash and Conan.

"Few weeks ago the investigation started out with 10 investigators. Now they're only 3. Now soon or later you got to figure out who the killer is. Reverend Bernie Knight, Randy Silver, Tina Ryan, Paul Dixon and Kelly Baker," said Andy.


	8. Chapter 8

Anime 8

Day 22

The old Fishermen's Sardine Factory sits out on a point of land on the south end of Moonlight. Currently it is a hotbed of activity as fire trucks, ambulances and a portion of the town have turned out to see the Investigators and an explosives team blow open the door of the mysterious vault discovered by Shute the previous night while playing the Killer's game.

While preparations are being made, a pair of interested eyes watches from across the inlet with a concerned look. Paul Dixon stands in front of his house taking in the sight. Not far away, just down the road a camera clicks away, taking photographs of the events. Kelly Baker sits on a rock outside his boathouse, camera in hand, documenting all he sees. Across the inlet, Ash comments that it's strange that Baker isn't around, as he always seems to turn up at events like this.

An explosive expert hands Ash a small yellow detonator device and carefully explains the procedure for setting off the blast. Ash understands and when everybody is ready, he gives the pre-blast warning.

"Fire in the hole!" Ash yells. A moment later an explosion emanates from the vault as the lock mechanism is successfully blown away from the door.

Those gathered begin to move in towards the vault. Ford keeps the onlookers back at a safe distance as Conan puts on gloves and opens the eight-inch thick steel door, emblazoned with the OSL logo. He clicks on his flashlight and scans the roughly 8'X10" room. As the dust clears, the light settles on a disturbing object…a skeleton lying on the floor.

"Oh my God," a shocked Conan whispers.

Conan and Shute step into the room. Shute begins coughing and covers his mouth. Conan scans the room with his light and begins counting…

"One, two, three, four, five, six…" Ford and the mayor now step up to see what they've found. Ford repeats Conanl's words of shock. Ash is counting skeletons.

"…Seven…eight. Eight bodies." Said Conan counting.

In interviews, Ash, Shute and Conan each other offer up their leading suspects.

"I truly believe that Dixon maybe the Killer. I may be wrong because the mage is still out of focus, but of the five that are left, I believe that Dixon may have done it," said Conan.

"I'm stuck right now between Randy Silver and Kelly Baker," said Ash.

"It's Kelly Baker, without a doubt," said Shute.

Next, the group turns to their findings in the vault. Besides the skeletal, decomposed bodies of eight people, they also found the remains of a burnt newspaper article with a headline that reads, "Governor Orders Crack down on East Coast Smuggling amid War Fears!" Additionally, they found crates full of booze, tobacco and a white substance they believe is cocaine. All of the crates were labeled with the O.S.L. logo. All of the dead bodies were found handcuffed together. Andy asks the Investigators what that means?

"They were held against their will and all agree that it points to a murder," said Ash.

"We believe the skeletal remains of the bodies found in the vault maybe the Duchamps. The same family found in the photo recovered from the back to the painting from the motel room where the burnt man killed himself. By looking at the clothing on the skeletons, matches can be made with the people in the photo," said Conan then he continues on.

"The two skeletons are wearing matching dresses, like twin girls in the photo. The clothing on each body helps identify the sex. Matches can be made with eight of the nine members of the Duchamps. Flashing back to when the investigators are counting the bodies in the vault and keep coming up with eight bodies, rather than the nine that should identify the complete Duchamps family. You're not going to find all nine. You know why? Because the little boy survived." Said Conan.

In the briefing room, all three Investigators think hard about this fact. Conan suggests that somehow the little boy survived or was spared.

Andy asks, "Okay, who is he?" There is silence as they ponder this question.

Then, Conan responds… "I remember when I was eight years old…" We see the burnt man film again as he continues Angel's memory of his words… "My earliest memory was in 1941 when I was eight years old. I remember running through a dark hallway filled with smoke. There were flames at my back chasing me…."

Andy asks Conan, "So you're saying it's the burnt man."

Conan responds, "He witnessed the murder of his family." The flashback to parts of the burnt man film continues, "…The left side of my face had melted and my tongue had swollen. I couldn't do anything but run…."

Ash states that he thinks that the burnt man was in the cannery when his family was killed. He suggests that maybe he got out of that vault somehow." The burnt man continues, "…I didn't see Moonlight again until I was a man."

Andy reads the forensic report. It says that the people in the vault died from asphyxiation and intense heat. Four of the bodies were adult male and one of those is missing two fingers. The four other bodies were female; two of who were twins. One of the older women was suffering from a genetic condition that causes hair loss.

"Whoever killed those people, whoever killed Robert Smith, is copying that murder," said Conan.

Shute says that so far, every person murdered in town has represented someone in the Duchamps photo. The group proceeds to go through the Moonlight murder victims and match them specifically with the Duchamps.

Robert Smith is the man missing two fingers. Janet and Sandra are the twins because they always acted so much alike. The woman with the hair loss condition matches Carmen Rose, whose hair was shaved off by the Killer. Johnson represents the man on the far left, while General McKay fills the male spot in the middle of the photo. Debbie doesn't fit, because she was an outsider. The Investigators feel she doesn't fit the Killer's plan, which is why her body was returned. Eric Rose body, which the Killer stole from the grave, is the final adult male in the photo.

All of these matches leave one remaining female, the one on the far left. Ash points out that someone else might be killed and Shute wonders who they need to be concerned about. Before they can figure it out, the doorbell rings and a winded Mayor comes upstairs.

He tells them the town is in a panic and getting out of control. He has called a town hall meeting for that afternoon and would like the investigators to come and speak to the townspeople, fill them in on the progress of their investigation and help calm their fears.

The three investigators arrive at town hall where a bunch of angry townspeople are not being allowed into being the building by the police. Inside, Conan reads from a written statement that he, Ash and Shute prepared.

"We believe that a town member may be involved in the murders in Sunrise. We've come to think that the person or persons involved may be a relative a family that once lived in Moonlight named the Duchamps. The Duchamps were a family of fisherman that worked independently for any one of the canneries, including Fishermen's Aquaculture. The murders that have recently occurred in Moonlight may be a copy of the Duchamps murder. At the beginning of our investigation we received a roll of film. On this film, the Killer identified himself or herself as one of 15 suspects. Please, we cannot disclose the identity of any of our suspects, so please don't ask." Said Conan.

As soon as he finishes the questions begin. Dr. Anderson wants to know what murders in the past have to do with the present. Baker answers her, very excitedly pointing out that it was mass murder of the Duchamps, just likes the mass murders taking place in town now. He gets even more heated saying the town of Moonlight was built on murder and that people are ignoring that.

Dixon asks Baker who knows that? More people jump in talking over each other and arguing. Finally, Rev. Bernie gets up and asks to say a few words. The room grows quiet.

"I think it's time for the people of the city Moonlight to face our past and repent, because this killing will not stop until you all face your past and repent for your sins." With that, Bernie leaves. Ford tells him he better stay in town.

Upon returning to HQ, the investigators find a small baby basket waiting for them at the front door. In it are a bunch of the little dolls that Carmen Rose used to make. Also in the basket are the red and black envelopes and a note that reads "For tonight."

Later that evening the group gathers for the red briefing, this time being held sooner than usual as it comes the day after they last played the Killer's game. Gary opens the red envelope and reads them the question that can allow them to clear another suspect.

"What year did my father die?" The Investigators talk it over. 1971 is the only year they can come up with. Conan says they believe that the burnt man is the killer's father, and they know he died in 1971. They are correct and the Killer clears the Reverend Bernie Knight.

"We haven't played Yahiko's latest last will and testament and he has to pick the two people, who is going out," said Andy then they fast forward it to where Yahiko picks the two and they played it on the plasma screen.

"So I must pick the two that will go out to play the killer's game. I will have to pick Conan and Ash so everyone knows what's it like to play the killer's game. I hope I see you later tonight or in heaven," said Yahiko on the plasma screen and that's the end of it. Then Andy hands them their maps

"I'm going to the Smith House," said Conan.

"I will be going to McKay's Compound," said Ash.

Andy then outlines the rest of the game. The time is drawing close when the two remaining investigators will have to make their choice for which the Killer is. In the event that they both choose the same person, the Last will & Testament of the person eliminated tonight will break the tie. Ash and Conan now enter the booth and record their final thoughts.

First is Ash. "So I finally going out to play the killer's game and I thought that I'm going to make it through but you can't get away with almost anything. And I so never thought that this might be my last day to live and so if this is my last day to live then I have two girls at home named Misty and May. If I'm dead then tell them that I love them and I'll miss them. That's all I have to say," said Ash then it's Conan's turn.

"Ok this will be a scary night on my entire life. I have to find a clue or find my own death. I hope I come back tonight but there's a 50/50 chance that I'm not going to make it tonight, then I have a few secrets. An organization attack me and struck me into an 8-year-old body and my real name is Jimmy Kudo but don't let that name get into the public or my friends are dead. Also I have a girl named Rachel Moore and tell her that I love her," said Conan.

Waiting to depart and Ash and Conan taking their shoes and socks off, Conan tells Shute that he's going to go with Dixon as his choice for the Killer. "You see, I'm going by the clue of the father, 1971. Dixon was born here in Moonlight and raised in Moonlight.". He points out that Dixon has never identified his father. Silver never said his father was dead, while Ryan told them her father drank himself to death. Kelly said he was adopted.

Conan rides to the Smith house with Neil Sanchez. Ash rides with Ralph. Conan walks up the driveway and enters the house through the basement. As he climbs up the stairs to the first floor. He enters the kitchen and looks around.

Meanwhile, Ash enters McKay's compound through the courtyard, which is ablaze with oil drums on fire. He repeats his earlier comment that he has never felt this way before. He walks down a long hallway full of doors.

Conan slowly heads up to the third floor of the Smith house and turns right towards Arnold Smith's former bedroom. At the same time, Ash walks up some stairs and ahead of him, sees an office with a desk in the middle of the room. A large OSL logo hangs behind the desk and in front of this seal is a giant Lupine "X". Back at the Smith House, Conan too, sees a giant "X" of Lupine flowers, this one, leaning against the headboard of C.R. Flint's bed. Conan moves towards it.

Ash, too, approaches the "X" and suddenly we see Ash from behind. The picture glows blue. As Ash looks at the items on the desk, the Killer strikes. Ash whips around. Flash. Bang. Ash Ketchum is dead.

Footsteps can be heard and Conan returns with the killer clue and the killer clue are a 16mm film.

Day 22

Morning Briefing. Andy begins by breaking the news to Conan and Shute that Arnold Smith died of a brain embolism the previous night. It appears to be natural causes.

Shute comments, "There goes any…questions we may have had about the OSL." Andy tells them that they may have some info on the OSL after all, and he plays back the wire recording the Jim and Ash found a few days ago at the OSL headquarters.

"Gentlemen, come to attention please. On this final meeting of the Order of the Scarlet Lupine, pray to remain silent for the last reading of the roll call of the high officers. Mitchell?" "Here." "Rose?" "Here." "Smith?" "Here." "Johnson?" "Here." "McKay?" "Present." "Powers?" "Here."

Andy asks the two investigators what this means. He writes down all the names read as Conan and Shute go through the list, matching each name read on the roll call with the corresponding names of their murdered relatives. But one matching name is missing.

"Who does that leave us?" Andy asks.

Conan answers, "Laura Powers." Andy then asks what that means? Conan knows, "She's going to be his next victim."

With that, Conan and Shute quickly head out across the street to bring Laura back to the safety of their Headquarters. But upon arriving they find a ransacked diner and a TV/VCR with a note that says to press play. They push the button and Laura Powers face comes up on the screen. She is bloodied and crying and reading from a note.

"Congratulations. You are seeing this because you have been successful in your investigation. That's because you have followed the leads I have left you. I am going to claim my last victim before the day ends. My work here will be finished and I will go back into the background. A wrong will have been righted and a terrible injustice revealed. Thank you. None of this would have been possible without you. I have enjoyed our game. I hope you have too."

Back at HQ, Ash asks for feedback.

Conan is assertive. "Feedback is we have to catch this man today, or this woman. We have to ID them before he kills someone."

Andy agrees, but reminds them they have one more piece of evidence to look at, the killer clue film that Conan brought back last night. They watch the film. It is another segment of the burnt man film. Similar to the others, he sits in his motel room. This time, he holds up the now familiar photo of the Duchamps family. His family.

"This was my family in 1940 on Thanksgiving Day before the fire. Here I am…" (he points to the little boy) "…This is my grandfather and my father, he would have been your grandfather…" (He points first to the older man on the little boy's left, then to the man standing directly behind the boy.) "In 1941 they were working for the Order of the Scarlet Lupine, running cigarettes and booze out of Canada using the Fishermen's Sardine Factory as cover. Then the government started to crack down on smuggling and the officers at the OSL panicked. On their orders, Eric Rose, Daniel McKay and Arnold Smith lit the match that covered up their crimes and burned our family alive, everyone, including a pregnant woman. I escaped the fire and came back to Moonlight after thirty years to take my revenge. Yesterday I started with Eric Smith. But it hasn't eased the pain. I've not only been scarred by the fire, I've become a monster and I'm ending my life tonight. You're to little to understand, but I've seen to it that this will be sent to you long after I'm gone so that you might learn who your family was and who killed them and that you might know that your father loved you. Goodbye my son." Said the burnt man.

Andy asks for impressions. Conan says, "we know the Killer is a boy or a man because he says "my son" at the end."

Andy asks whom that eliminates? "Conan says Tina Ryan. She is crossed off the board. Conan then states that Randy Silver is to young because he is 21 years old and wasn't yet born in 1971 when the burnt man recorded the film to his son. Randy is crossed off the suspect board. That leaves only two suspects. Kelly Baker and Paul Dixon.

Andy says, "We know the clock is ticking. The killer has Laura hostage and he said he's going to kill her and he's going to make his escape tonight. Up to now, both of you have been working as a team. But now it's time to work individually as Investigators and make your choice of which you think the Killer is. Now remember, you don't just rely on the evidence. That has a lot to do with it, but because our time is of the essence you're also going to have to rely a lot on your gut instinct and the training and experience you have up to this point. Are you guys clear?" Conan and Shute answer in unison, "Yes sir."

Conan and Shute spend the next hour reviewing the facts and clues preparing for their final choices.

Conan says, "Maybe Dixon is not the person, but every part of my body is telling me it is, it is, it is." Both investigators comb meticulously through the evidence, agreeing that the Killer is completing the revenge that his father, the burnt man, began back in 1971, by killing the descendents of the members of the OSL who were responsible for the murder of his own family.

Shute expresses his thoughts, "I'm sure Lambert could have done it, but I, for some reason I'm just not thinking William Lambert. I was dead set on Kelly Baker for the simple fact that the burnt man said that his son was a little boy. He would have been younger at the time than Paul Dixon. Dixon would have been about 16 or so at the time and Baker would have been about five."

The Killer's Final Game

Hands in pocket, Conan casually walks south down the dirt road towards Dixon's house. At the same time, Shute heads in the opposite direction towards Baker's boathouse. He walks down the steps towards the entrance, just off the water. Before entering, however, he bends over and picks up a long, thick piece of wood for protection.

Cautiously he opens the door and enters. The first room is full of junk. There is one doorway leading into another room. Shute calls out, "Laura!" As he crosses to that passage there is a loud crash across the room. Shute turns, startled, then looks down and sees a trip wire.

Up the road at Smith's house, Conan follows the driveway and enters through the garage. He opens a door from the garage and walks into a dark, empty living room. The only objects are two lit candles on a fireplace mantel and photos of each of the investigators tacked to the wall.

Back at the boathouse, Shute makes a shocking discovery. The main room of the boathouse has been turned into a museum of artifacts, all pertaining to the murder mystery. At the far end of the room hang two large bulletin boards covered in photos of both the murder victims and the investigators. All those who have died have a red X across their face. A large Lupine X, identical to the ones found on the Killer clues hangs in the middle. On the floor sits a scale model of downtown Moonlight, each building, carefully constructed in proper design and location out of wood. Newspaper clippings are everywhere.

At Dixon's house, Conan's attention turns, not towards the investigator photos, but rather, to a giant partition separating the living room from another part of the house. Light seeps through the cracks in the partition. "Hello, Laura?" Conan calls. Nobody answers.

"What are you doing here?" an exasperated Kelly Baker cries out.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know where you should be?" ask Kelly.

Shute spins around, startled and comes face to face with Baker.

"What is all this?" Shute demands to know, pointing to the myriad of artifacts.

"It's my work." Responds Baker,

"It's what I've been trying to tell you guys since the very beginning, I'm trying to figure it out just like you. Don't you get what he's doing?"

Conan answers, "I know exactly what he's doing." Kelly gets more frantic,

"Don't you know who he has?" Shute does, "Yea, he's got Laura."

Kelly now starts to break down, "He has Laura. He has my Laura."

Shute stays calm, "Laura's here."

"She's not here," Kelly shouts,

"She's with him at his place, and we need to get there now, so come on." But Shute won't move, "I think Laura is here, I want to go through here," said Shute.

Conan continues to examine the partition that blocks his path.

"Hello, Laura?" he repeats.

And suddenly there is a sound, a barely audible response from the other side of the partition. Conan finally pushes open one end of the partition and gain entry into the kitchen area. Still in the dark, he scans the countertop with his flashlight and finds a bizarre and frightening sight.

The kitchen area is a mess. Cooking pans, utensils and serving plates as well as a gruesome collection of medical paraphernalia are strewn everywhere, and all of it is covered in blood. Bottles of liquid, syringes, meat cleavers, and pans containing unidentifiable bloodied masses are everywhere.

A moaning sound now becomes clear. It sounds like a woman's voice.

"Laura?" Conan calls out again.

He pushes through another part of the partition, which is sectioning off another part of the room. Now there is a loud and distinct scream followed by a cry, "

"Help me…help me!"

A large curtain is all that now stands between Conan and this cry for help. He quickly tears the curtain aside to reveal the final horror.

Behind the curtain is a dining room set for a Thanksgiving meal. The recognizable image is clear immediately. It is an exact replica of the Duchamps 1940 Thanksgiving Day photo left by the Killer, complete, not only with food and settings, but with bodies arranged to create, or recreate, a gruesome tableau.

Conan acts quickly. Laura is tied and blindfolded in the position on the far left.

"Please…" she cries.

Conan removes her blindfold and begins untying her arms. A loud sound whips Conan's head around. It is Chief Ford, rushing in the front door and rounding the corner to the dining room where the horror is revealed to him.

"Oh my God!" Ford gasps.

He is stunned as he quickly scans the bodies. Johnson; Robert Smith with two fingers missing; Daniel McKay; Carmen Rose, her head shaved Sandra Smith and Janet dressed identically; a decomposed skeleton that was Eric Rose; all tied to posts in a standing position, arranged in spots that correspond exactly to the Duchamps photograph. Then Conan checks the basement and it's the bodies of the other investigator being hung to the ceiling

Now there is another noise and Ford reels around to see Paul Dixon descending the stairs.

"Hey…freeze…police!" Ford shouts as he pulls his service revolver. Dixon turns and runs back up the stairs. Ford gives chase.

Conan, undeterred, finishes untying the now hysterical Laura who holds him tightly around his neck.

"It's me, it's me, Conan," he says to comfort her at the best he can.

Dixon, now upstairs, runs down a hall and turns right, through a doorway. Ford is close behind and when he reaches the room, where Dixon is now trapped in front of a window, he yells again "Freeze!"

But Dixon doesn't freeze and makes a move back towards Ford. Bang! Bang! Ford fires off two rounds catching Dixon square in the chest. The first shot forces him backwards. The second shot propels him backwards through the window.

From the outside of the house, Dixon comes crashing through the window, three stories above the driveway. His landing is abrupt as he hits a stone wall before falling the final few feet to the drive. Ford walks slowly to the window and peers out. Dixon is lying dead; face down in the middle of the driveway.

Back downstairs, Ford comes downstairs and now picks Laura up in his arms as she sobs into his shoulder.

Ford joins them and says "Let's get her out of here." Before leaving, Conan turns around for one last look at the unbelievable scene.

Meanwhile, back at Kelly's boathouse, Shute is calling out for Laura, who he believes is really there. Kelly is pleading with him that she's not.

"Go upstairs if you want Shute but we've got to go toDixon's." Shute ignores him and continues to call out Laura's name and look around.

Shute keeps trying, "I don't know what you want from me, I don't know how I can convince you that she's not here. I love her and I would never hurt her. You've got to believe me."

"Because why?" Shute asks Kelly. Kelly's answer is soft and emotional,

"Because she's carrying my child, Shute. I would never hurt her." Shute is still unconvinced,

"Who else knows that?" he asks, then adds "I just want to go through here for a few minutes."

Kelly now gives up trying to get Shute to come with him.

"Take all the time you want, I'm going." Shute tries to deter him, but Baker is now heading out the door.

"I'm going, I'll see you Shute." Shute calls out Sam's name again, but there is still no answer.

Up the road, Ford has now carried Laura outside. He walks down the stone steps to the driveway. Conan suggests that Ford put Laura down.

"Not here," he answers as he walks past Dixon's body, "Not here. Not near him". Ford continues to carry Laura down the driveway and away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Baker has apparently convinced Shute to join him and the two drives down the road together in Kelly's car towards Dixon's house.

In voice over, Shute reflects back on that night. "I was dead set that Kelly was the killer. I thought since I had picked his lair he wasn't going to be able to kill me, but he was going to take me somewhere and show me something. And boy did he ever."

Shute and Kelly arrive at the house and join Conan and Ford. Ford hands Conan a black envelope he has taken off of Dixon's body. On the outside are of the envelope are written the words "In honor of my father". Conan removes the hand written letter inside and begins to read it. As he does, his voice is replaced with that of Dixon's.

"I was a child when you went away so in your eyes I never grew up. When my mother died I found your film and I knew what I had to do to become a man. Now I've completed your life work. Your loving son, Paul."

Ford throws a blanket over Dixon's face, then turns to Conan.

"You did it man," cries Ford as he hugs Conan, "you beat the killer at his game."

Conan's response is a stunned "Unbelievable, unbelievable." He smiles at Ford's embrace. Baker has now joined Laura and he hugs her tightly.

The next day, Mayor Anderson honors Conan at Town Hall. "Congratulation Conan, you solved this murder and apprehended the Killer. In appreciation, the town of Moonlight would like to present you with this check for 750,000. dollars," said Mayor Anderson.

Conan responds with a big smile and a simple and heartfelt, "Thank you very much."

Then the two survivor's goes to the dead investigators' love ones and they are all devastated that their love ones are dead. Even the girlfriend cried the most and they couldn't have the person they care the most.

One Year Later

The town of Moonlight is celebrating Christmas and honors the investigators who died for the city.


End file.
